Sensibles
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Ils étaient tous les deux le fruit d'expériences. Shoto, la fusion des deux jumeaux et Dabi, le garçon brûlé. Ils n'avaient plus l'espoir de s'enfuir un jour et pourtant...
1. Partie I

**Salut ! J'entame une nouvelle fiction ! Alors, à la base, je voulais seulement faire un OS mais l'inspiration m'a poussée à écrire une histoire plus longue. Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une introduction et pourrait se suffire en lui-même.**

 **Disclamer : les personnages sont tirés d'une œuvre de Kohei Horikoshi et ne sont donc pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sensibles**

La chambre était blanche avec les draps verts clairs. Il y avait une cabine pour les toilettes. Le mur en face, celui avec la porte, était en verre renforcé. Celui qui les séparaient aussi. Ils assistaient aux souffrances de l'autre. Depuis combien d'années déjà ?

Il ne connaissait plus son âge. Il ne connaissait pas l'année. Qui a-t-il après trois ? _1, 2, 3 allez-y,_ disaient-ils bien trop souvent.

Cette pièce était d'un ennuie terrible. Il n'y avait rien à y faire. Hormis attendre qu'on vienne le voir. Heureusement, il y avait le garçon d'à côté. Il était plus âgé que lui de huit années. Mais ça ne se voyait pas vraiment sur son visage. D'ailleurs, on ne savait jamais quoi regarder sur son visage. Comme sur le sien. Trop de couleurs, trop de choses qui n'allaient pas.

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment humains, non ?

Juste le fruit d'expériences.

Chaque jour, c'était la même routine. On les réveillait tôt, on leur apportait à manger par une petite trappe dans le verre de la porte. Puis, on venait les voir pour la première batterie de test. Souvent il y avait une expérience qui prenait une grande partie de la journée. Nouveaux tests le soir puis ils avaient enfin le droit de manger et d'aller se coucher.

Ils venaient toujours par la droite et venait voir son voisin de cellule en premier. Il devait s'asseoir sur le lit. Les hommes en blouses prenaient sa tension, enregistraient son rythme cardiaque et vérifiaient que son corps allait bien. Et surtout, chez son voisin, ils faisaient des tests de sensibilité. Ils piquait le bout de son doigt ou sous son pied.

-Tu sens quelques chose ?

-Presque rien, répondait-il d'un ton morne.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils ressortaient puis venait le voir. Il s'asseyait sur son lit.

-Bonjour, Shoto.

Il avait envie de les reprendre encore une fois sur son nom. Mais depuis dix ans, il s'y était fait.

Ils testèrent également sa sensibilité. Ils piquèrent son doigt et Shoto cria. Ça faisait si mal, une simple piqûre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa sensibilité, ses ressentis étaient si forts. Enfin, si, il savait pourquoi. Il avait deux fois plus de nerfs qu'une personne normale. Il ressentait tout l'extérieur avec plus de précision. Il voyait mieux, entendait mieux, goûtait mieux. Tout était décuplé.

Les hommes en blouses s'en allèrent. De tous, Shoto ne connaissait le nom que d'un seul : Hawase, le médecin qui l'avait opéré et grâce à qui tout cela avait été possible. Ou plutôt à cause de qui.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, Shoto entendit la ventilation de sa chambre se mettre en route. Un air glacé pénétra la petite pièce. Shoto ne tarda pas à commencer à grelotter. Il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture. Il savait bien ce que faisaient les scientifiques, ils voulaient qu'il utilise son alter pour se maintenir au chaud.

Ça leur ferait trop plaisir, Shoto préférait mille fois mourir de froid.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'une fine couche de givre recouvraient ses cheveux, il vit son voisin qui vint s'asseoir contre la vitre qui les séparait. Il fit signe à Shoto de venir.

Au prix d'un gros effort contre le froid, Shoto se leva. Ses jambes étaient engourdies. Il s'assit contre la vitre.

La vitre était chaude. C'était agréable. Shoto colla ses pieds nus contre la vitre, là où se trouvaient ceux plus grands de de l'autre garçon. Puis, son voisin posa sa main sur la vitre. Shoto sourit et posa sa main froide contre la sienne, si chaude.

-Merci, Dabi.

Il lui sourit. Il n'y avait que cette mince vitre entre eux. Depuis cinq ans.

Mais avant, il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne reviendra plus.

* * *

Ils avaient cinq ans. Des jumeaux. Ryu et Yuki. L'un, timide, un peu renfermé, calme et doux, le plus jeune des deux, avec ses cheveux rouges flamboyants et ses yeux bleus. Puis l'autre, plus intrépide, presque insolent face à leur père, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux gris.

Deux jumeaux avec des alters opposés mais complémentaires : Ryu avait le feu, Yuki la glace.

Ils étaient les quatrièmes et cinquièmes enfants d'Endeavor, le héro aux flammes. Il les entraînait très dur. A raison d'avoir un enfant qui aurai à la fois l'alter de feu et celui de glace, il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir les jumeaux. Ils étaient tous le temps ensemble et parfois, dans leur façon de bouger, on avait l'impression de voir une seule et même personne.

Et puis un jour, ils ne rentrèrent pas de l'école. Ils avaient disparus.

Un garçon de quatorze ans était venus les voir à la sortie de l'école. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs. Il était tout gentil et disait être envoyé par leur père pour venir les chercher à l'école. Yuki était sceptique. Pour un enfant de cinq ans, il était plutôt mur. Mais le garçon face à eux n'avait pas l'air méchant et il était jeune. comment un garçon si jeune pourrait leur vouloir du mal ?

Alors ils l'avait suivis. Sauf que le garçon dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom ne les avaient pas ramené à la maison. Yuki tenait la petite main de son jumeau. Le garçon tourna vers une autre rue juste avant le carrefour qui amenait à la maison des Todoroki.

-Euh, commença Yuki, ce n'est pas par là la maison.

Le garçon les avait regardé longuement.

Des hommes avaient surgis de nuls part et s'étaient emparés les enfants.

Ryu et Yuki se retrouvèrent dans ces chambres, séparés désormais par une vitre de verre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, pourquoi leur mère n'était pas avec eux. Au début, Yuki rassura son frère en lui disant que leur père était le numéro deux des héros, il viendrait forcément les chercher. Mais les jours passaient et Endeavor n'était pas venu.

Ryu avait perdu espoir, pas Yuki. Il restait courageux, même quand on gelait sa chambre pour voir sa résistance au froid, pour tester les capacités de sa peau. Ou quand on chauffait sa chambre comme dans un four pour le voir utiliser sa glace pour se maintenir en vie. Parallèlement, Ryu subissait le même genre d'expérience.

C'était le garçon qui les avait enlevé qui s'occupait de leur apporter leurs repas. Il en profitait souvent pour se moquer d'eux.

Et puis un jour, tout se brisa.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, les scientifiques s'étaient attelé à une nouvelle tâche que les deux enfants le comprenaient pas. C'était comme si le côté droit de Ryu était paralysé. Et le gauche de Yuki. Ils ne ressentaient plus rien et ne pouvaient plus le bouger. Ils ignoraient ce que les scientifiques préparaient, pourquoi ils s'amusaient à, certains jour, rétablir la sensibilité dans tout leur corps.

Les deux enfants étaient assis contre la vitre, collés l'un contre l'autre, comme tous les jours. Puis, la vitre s'était teintée de noir. Ryu avait entendu son frère crier.

-Yuki !

Les scientifiques étaient ensuite venus le voir. Il entendait encore son frère de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Yuki !

-Ryu ! Je t'entends, je suis là !

-Yuki !

Ils avaient allongés Ryu sur le lit et ils l'avaient maintenus. Ryu avait hurlé, il voulait que son frère l'entende, il voulait qu'il reste encore un lien entre eux. Puis, on lui avait fait une piqûre et il s'était endormis.

* * *

Shoto s'était presque endormis contre la vitre chauffée par Dabi. Mais il y eu un bruit et il ouvrit les yeux.

Le chef du groupe de scientifique (qui était chauve, alors Shoto et Dabi l'appelait Le Chauve) entra. Il prit le col du pyjama de Dabi et l'écarta violemment de la vitre.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est clair ? Tu ne dois pas interférer dans les expériences.

Il frappa Dabi plusieurs fois avant de partir. La vitre se teinta de noir. Shoto savait pourtant que Dabi n'allait pas tarder à s'asseoir de nouveau contre la vitre pour la réchauffer pour Shoto. Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, de toute façon il ne ressentait presque plus rien.

Mais on fini par attacher Shoto au lit pour qu'il n'aille pas se coller contre la vitre. Et là, enfin, il utilisa son alter pour se maintenir au chaud. Son alter. Celui de Shoto. Mais aussi celui de Ryu.

Et cette question revint dans sa tête : _qui suis-je ?_

* * *

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il pouvait bouger tout son corps, mais c'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression de tout sentir différemment. Les draps semblaient moins doux, l'air n'avait pas la même odeur. Non, ce n'était pas ça... il sentait chaque maille des draps, il sentait mieux chaque odeur qui composaient l'air de la chambre.

Il se releva sur le lit et regarda sa jambes. Rien de lui semblaient bizarre en premier lieu. Si, son côté droit de nouveau était bizarre. Il pouvait le bouger. Il pouvait tout sentir avec. Mais c'était étrange. Sa peau n'avait plus la même texture. C'était presque comme s'il touchait son corps pour la première fois. Il y avait une légère différence entre son côté gauche et son côté droit.

Il toucha son visage, il toucha ses cheveux et là, la différence était plus flagrante. Ses cheveux du côté droits étaient beaucoup plus doux. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà sentit cela... mais oui, c'était comme les cheveux de Yuki.

Les cheveux de Yuki...

Il regarda de l'autre côté de la vitre. Yuki n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le lit était vide et bien fait. Il paniqua. Où était son jumeau. Il se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Et là, il vit son reflet.

Il vit ses cheveux rouges et son œil bleu. De son côté gauche seulement. Car son côté droit avait un œil gris et des cheveux blanc.

Il toucha plusieurs fois son corps en paniquant. Non, c'était impossible. Il regarda plusieurs fois dans la vitre mais il voyait toujours la même chose. Le feu rongea son côté gauche, mais il laissa faire. Et là, il vit de la glace sur sa droite.

Il produisait du feu et de la glace.

Il tomba sur le sol. Il était Ryu ? Ou Yuki ? Où était Yuki ? Où était Ryu ? Qui était cette personne qu'il voyait dans la vitre ?

Il était du côté de Ryu, alors il était Ryu maintenant ? L'avait-il toujours été ? Si ce corps était à la fois celui de Yuki et celui de Ryu, à qui était-il ? Qui le dirigeait ? Qui pensait en ce moment même ? La glace lui était étrangère, il devait être Ryu.

Mais ça ne collait pas avec ses souvenirs. Il se voyait parfois en entier, comme s'il était du point de vue de Yuki et d'autres fois, il était du point de vue de Ryu. Alors à qui était ce corps ? Qui en était le propriétaire ? Où était son jumeau ?

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit.

-Ah, je suis content de te voir levé, Shoto !

Shoto ? Qui était Shoto ?

-Je... balbutia l'enfant. Où est Yuki ? Et Ryu ?

Le Chauve (qui l'était déjà à l'époque), s'avança et se posta à côté du garçon. Il sortit un miroir qu'il lui montra. Il désigna le côté blanc.

-Yuki est là.

Puis le côté rouge.

-Et Ryu est là.

-Mais...

-Nous sommes parvenus à un exploit scientifique, Shoto. Tu es la fusion parfaite de deux jumeau, de deux être humains. Tu me parlais de Yuki, tu te demandais où il était, j'imagine donc que c'est l'esprit de Ryu qui a survécu à la fusion.

-Je n'y comprend rien...

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. L'air ne voulait plus entrer dans ses poumons.

-Nous vous avons divisé, pour ensuite vous recoller mais ne faire qu'un seul être. Hawase-san possède un alter très pratique grâce auquel tout a été possible : il fusionne les choses. Il a fusionné votre peau, vos vaisseaux, vos nerfs. Mais vos esprits ? Qu'allaient devenir vos esprits ? On l'ignorait complément. C'était la grande inconnue.

-Alors... Yuki est...

-Oui, Yuki est mort. Mais Ryu aussi puisqu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas t'appeler Shoto.

Mais qui était ce Shoto ? Était-il Ryu ou Yuki ? Était-il les deux à la fois ? C'était étrange, il fouillait dans ce cerveau composé de deux ADN, il trouvait des souvenirs des deux jumeaux. Shoto était un hybride, une chimère.

Shoto était un monstre.

* * *

Shoto entendait Dabi hurler depuis sa chambre. La vitre était noire et Shoto savait déjà ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Dabi lui avait déjà raconté et de toute façon, ça se voyait par la suite. Shoto ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus penser à ces cris déchirants.

Quand la vitre devint de nouveau transparente, Dabi avait une vilaine plaie au pied. Il y avait du sang sur le sol qui allait disparaître pendant la nuit.

-Fais chier... souffla Dabi en se traînant vers la vitre. Il s'écroula juste à côté de Shoto.

-Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment... ça fait putain de mal.

-Je croyais que...

-J'avais encore des sensations sur les pieds. Maintenant...

Il n'y avait plus de peau sur la jambe droite de Dabi de la cheville au milieu de la jambe. Sa jambe gauche était déjà « réparée » comme disait les scientifiques. Mais il y a quelques mois, elle était dans le même état que sa jambe droite.

Dabi avait le même genre de blessure sur les bras, sur le cou, le visage et sous les yeux. Le pire avait été le visage. Shoto se souvenait des cris affreux de Dabi quand ils avaient retiré la peau de son menton, de ses lèvres surtout, et quand il avait fallu tout recoudre... Hawase n'était pas intervenus. Les nouveau morceaux de peaux, qui n'étaient que de la chair brûlée, étaient rattaché avec de vilaines agrafes.

-Dis, tu crois qu'ils vont me cramer toute la peau ? Ou ils vont s'arrêter un jour.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de ce qu'ils tentent d'accomplir. Mais pour moi, ils ne se sont pas arrêté m'avoir transformé en monstre. Ils ont continué à tester, tester et encore tester ce qui avait changé et a pousser mes alters.

-T'es bavard d'un coup.

Shoto sourit faiblement. Il était fatigué et morne. Être ici, même si ça faisait dix ans, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. La présence de Dabi ne changeait pas cela. Il était certes agréable et c'était mieux que de faire face au vide chaque matin, mais Dabi restait le garçon qui l'avait amené ici.

Et aussi celui qui lui avait cramé une partie du visage. Shoto n'était plus tout à fait symétrique depuis ses six ans, Dabi l'avait brûlé du côté gauche.

Mais depuis le temps et après avoir vu Dabi souffrir comme lui avait souffert, Shoto ne lui en voulait presque plus pour ça.

-Tu crois qu'on sortira d'ici ? Demanda Shoto.

-Si tu es pessimiste, alors non, jamais. Si tu y crois, alors pourquoi pas.

-Tu y crois ?

Dabi ne répondit pas.

* * *

Dabi profitait de sa taille. Il avait huit ans de plus que Shoto, alors âgé de six ans. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre le plateau repas que Dabi faisait exprès de tenir le plus haut possible. Le ventre de Shoto criait famine.

-Donne-le moi !

-Attrape-le. Si t'en es pas capable, c'est que tu ne mérite pas de manger.

-Si je ne mange pas, je ne grandirai jamais et je ne pourrai pas l'attraper.

-Oh, mais tu as un peu de répartie. C'est ton frère qui te souffle ça ? Dis, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de l'avoir tué ?

Il poussa Shoto avec le pied et le fit tomber sur les fesses. Shoto garda la tête basse. Il n'avait pas tué son frère. C'était un hasard si c'était les souvenirs de Ryu qui dominait, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Yuki avait été écrasé. Il fallait qu'un des jumeau vive dans ce corps hybride. Le hasard avait fait que c'était Ryu qui avait gagné.

Dabi retourna le plateau et tout tomba sur le sol. L'assiette et le verre se brisèrent.

-Si tu veux vraiment manger, vu que tu n'arrive pas à me prendre le plateau, tu vas devoir lécher le sol. Tu as de la chance, les sols ont toujours été hyper propre ici.

Il se mit à rire et quitta la chambre de verre.

C'était comme ça presque tout les jours. Shoto réagissait de moins en moins aux moqueries de Dabi, il se laissait faire. Or, un jouet qui ne réagit plus, qui n'est plus qu'une poupée, cela ne faisait pas rire Dabi.

Alors un jour, il brusqua Shoto.

L'enfant était recroquevillé sur son lit. Il avait chaud, on venait de tester sa résistance à la chaleur.

-Mange, petite merde.

Mais l'enfant ne réagissait pas. Alors Dabi finit par s'énerver. Il monta sur le lit et agrippa les cheveux rouges de Shoto.

La main de Shoto s'enflamma.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? S'amusa le plus âgé.

Dabi fit naître une flammes bleue dans sa deuxième main. Son feu pouvait atteindre des températures bien plus hautes que celui de Shoto. Mais il avait plus de mal à juste faire chauffer son corps comme le faisait Shoto. Sinon, il faisait sortir des flammes très vite. Dabi était une vrai fournaise. Un four. Un crématoire.

Shoto se calma. Mais son regard restait haineux.

-Tu oses te rebeller ?

Shoto savait que ça faisait jubiler Dabi qu'il ose enfin sortir ses petites griffes.

-Essais donc, Shoto.

L'épaule de Dabi prit feu. Le feu descendit petit à petit le long de son bras. Il posa sa main sur le visage de Shoto, sur son œil gauche.

-Essais de m'arrêter.

Shoto voulu glacer le bras de Dabi, mais sa glace fondait vite. Il faudrait qu'il la crée plus froide pour qu'elle tienne plus longtemps et qu'elle soit plus dense mais il ne savait pas encore le faire.

-Arrête !

-Alors empêches-moi !

La main de Dabi prit feu. Shoto hurla. Dabi entendit un bruit derrière lui et retira sa main.

-Dabi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu devais juste lui apporter à manger.

Le Chauve fit sortir Dabi et on s'occupa de la brûlure de Shoto.

D'après les scientifiques, ce que Dabi avait fait n'était pas si mal. Il paraît qu'en étudiant sa peau ignifuge qui avait brûlée, il apprirent encore plus de chose. Shoto eu peur pendant plusieurs mois que Dabi ne revienne et ne lui brûle l'autre côté. Pour voir ce que ça faisait.

Mais non, il n'était pas revenu. Ou alors, seulement une ou deux fois, il était passé devant la chambre de Shoto, les mains dans les poches et l'avait regardé longuement avant de s'en aller.

Quatre ans plus tard, alors que Dabi avait disparu pendant plus de trois ans, il repassa devant la chambre de Shoto. Il avait grandit. Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans ans. Shoto en avait onze. Dabi avait passé son badge et était entré dans la chambre de verre.

-Ça a bien cicatrisé, ta brûlure.

-Oui.

Shoto était méfiant. Il s'était relevé, lui qui était auparavant adossé à la paroi de verre.

-Ils n'ont pas finis de s'amuser avec toi apparemment.

-Non.

Le jour même, ils avaient emmené Shoto dans une salle recouverte d'une grosses couche de glace. Il devait la faire fondre s'il voulait sortir. Mais il faisait froid dans cet endroit et de temps en temps, une douche glacée se déclenchait. Shoto était parvenu à sortir mais il avait bien crus qu'il allait y rester.

Du coup, il avait froid et était emmitouflé dans une couverture.

-Au cas où tu te poserai la question, Shoto, ça fait précisément six ans que tu es emprisonné ici. Et ça fait cinq ans et six mois que ton frère est mort.

Il vit de petites larmes au coins des yeux de Shoto.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblantes.

-C'était juste pour te tenir au courant.

Sur ce, il sortir de la chambre.

Il repassa plusieurs fois devant la chambre de Shoto. Il semblait avoir changé, avoir mûri surtout. Shoto ignorait où il avait passé ces trois dernières année mais ce n'était plus le Dabi qui lui avait brûlé le visage qui se tenait devant lui.

Un jour, il lui apporta même quelque chose d'inespéré. Shoto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça : il lui avait apporté un puzzle. Un puzzle de trois cents pièces. C'était peu, mais c'était le premier divertissement auquel Shoto avait droit depuis des années.

-Ne le montre a personne.

C'était leur premier secret.

Puis, un soir, l'alerte intrusion du centre retentit. Elle était différente selon le quartier où avait lieu l'intrusion. Normalement, de nuit, tout le bâtiment était bouclé et même les directeurs ne pouvaient pas entrer sans un bonne raison (ça, c'était à la sécurité de voir, mais Shoto ne connaissait pas non plus les détails, il savait ce que Dabi lui avait dit).

En cas d'intrusion dans le département recherche, là où était retenu Shoto depuis six ans, un gaz soporifique se libérait dans les chambres. Il en allait de même si les portes des chambres étaient forcées de l'intérieur. Ce gaz agissait en quelques secondes. Ainsi, même si il y avait un éventuel intrus qui voulait s'emparer des enfants, il ne pourrait pas, il s'endormirait en quelques secondes lui aussi.

La sécurité était censée être opérationnelle sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand l'alarme retentit dans le département, aucun gaz ne se libéra dans la chambre et aucun garde n'arriva. Shoto se leva de son lit. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda à travers la vitre de la porte ce qui se passait.

Il vit alors Dabi débarquer en courant. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Shoto. Il tenait une barre de fer dans la main et un badge maculé de sang. Il fit signe à Shoto de reculer et donna un coup dans la vitre qui se brisa. Sans attendre, Dabi prit le bras de Shoto et se mit à courir.

Il s'attendait à ce que Shoto soit un poids mort, voire même qu'il devrait le porter. Mais non, il mettait toute son énergie dans ses muscles et courait derrière Dabi sans se plaindre ni poser de question. Pourtant c'était Dabi qui l'avait piégé six ans auparavant.

Shoto découvrait le département de recherche. Il voyait d'autres cobayes, d'autres salles de tortures avec des radios sur les murs, des seringues un peu partout et des lumières au plafond. Shoto ne lâcha pas la main de Dabi.

Dabi s'arrêta et avec sa barre de fer, frappa une bouche d'aération. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Je vais te faire monter, Shoto.

Dabi prit Shoto dans ses bras et l'aida à grimper. Puis, il sauta et le suivis dans le conduit d'aération.

-Il faut aller à droite ou a gauche ? Demandât timidement Shoto.

-Droite. Suis-moi.

Ils avancèrent en silence alors que Shoto était curieux. Il se sentais presque en sécurité dans ces conduits. Sa respiration se calmait.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il interrogea Dabi.

-Pourquoi je ne me suis pas endormis ?

-J'ai trafiqué le système de sécurité ce soir. Avant qu'ils ne bouclent le bâtiment.

-Et pourquoi il n'y avait pas de gardes ?

Shoto ne pu pas voir le sourire carnassier qui s'étendit sur le visage encore intacte de Dabi.

-Et bien, il est possible que j'ai glissé un peu de nourriture avarié dans leur soupe de poisson de ce soir...

-Ils sont tous malades ?

-Oui, tous. Temps que les directeurs arrivent, j'espère qu'on sera sortis.

Shoto acquiesça. Ils avancèrent encore pendant dix minutes puis Dabi fit tomber une nouvelle bouche d'aération et descendit. Ils étaient dans un couloir que Shoto n'avait jamais arpenté. Dabi reprit sa main et couru. Il fallait sortir au plus vite.

-On va où ?

-J'aimerai atteindre le parking avant que les directeurs se pointent.

-Mais ils vont nous voir.

-Non, on va se planquer dans une voiture et attendre qu'ils entrent pour sortir.

-Tu sais conduire ?

-C'est pas sorcier.

Ils descendit par les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sols du bâtiment. Shoto était essoufflé. Mais en arrivant en bas, ils découvrirent que les directeurs étaient déjà arrivés avec la police.

-Merde, souffla Dabi.

Shoto n'osait pas commenter. Il serrai seulement la main de Dabi.

Ce soir-là, le plan de Dabi échoua. Les deux garçons allèrent se cacher, faute d'autre échappatoire, dans un local et attendirent qu'on les retrouve ou qu'ils trouvent l'opportunité de sortir. Les directeurs les retrouvèrent en regardant les caméras de surveillance.

Ils glissèrent sous la porte un tuyaux par lequel ils libérèrent le gaz soporifique dans le local. Shoto et Dabi ne purent lutter.

Quand Shoto se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois-ci, la chambre d'en face n'était pas vide. Il y avait Dabi. Il était allongé sur le lit, dos à lui.

Shoto se leva et s'approcha de la vitre qui les séparait.

-Dabi ? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir se retourna et Shoto vit le sang qui m'acculait sa joue droite. Il manquait un gros steak de peau sous l'œil de Dabi. Shoto eu un mouvement de recul.

Mais le sourire de Dabi était toujours le même et ses yeux aussi. Il n'y avait que cette immense blessure.

-Je les ais trahis, dit Dabi. Ils se vengent, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu as essayé de me libérer ?

-J'étais un gamin quand j'ai aidé à votre enlèvement. Ça m'amusait de te persécuter. Puis j'ai compris à quel point tu souffrais en murissant. J'ai pris conscience de pas mal de chose en sortant de cet endroit. Tu vis ici depuis six ans, mais moi ça fait plus longtemps encore. Sauf qu'avant j'étais pas prisonnier, j'étais tortionnaire.

Désormais, Dabi était un cobaye au même titre que Shoto. On testait sur lui des greffes de peau brûlée. On lui retirait d'abord un gros lambeaux de peau qu'on laissai à l'air libre plusieurs semaines pour que ce soit bien douloureux, mais on ne laissait pas à la peau l'occasion de cicatriser. Se serai trop facile. Par dessus, on agrafait de la peau que les scientifiques faisaient brûler. Une fois, ils avaient même demandé à Shoto de le faire. Sauf qu'ils ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans la boite qu'il avait fait cramer ce jour-là.

Ces greffes faisaient perdre à Dabi toute sa sensibilité. Ces nerfs avaient beaucoup soufferts.

Maintenant, ils étaient voisins de cellule, ils se soutenaient dans la souffrances, attendant qu'un miracle se produise.

* * *

 **Voilà ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît. Il y a assez peu d'action mais je vous promet que ça va vite s'accélérer !**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Partie II

**Le premier chapitre semble vous avoir plu, je suis contente !**

 **Amaya-Matsuoka : Merci ! Ah oui, les fautes... malheureusement je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire. L'histoire de Ryu et Yuki n'est pas clair ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

 **Tsuishin : Merci ^^ En effet, Dabi a été manipulé, il a grandit avec de mauvaises valeurs. L'organisation en liens avec la police ? Alors, non, le centre dans lequel Dabi et Shoto sont enfermés n'a aucun lien avec la police. Il ont des agents de sécurité mais c'est normal. Évidement qu'ils vont s'enfuir sinon ce ne serai pas drôle ^^ à plus !**

 **Jotunn-Ray : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.**

 **Arthy : Hey ! Oui, beaucoup de questions ^^ Oui, ça ressemble à Disparu mais juste pour le début. Le développement n'a rien à voir. Non, je suis à fond la Todoroki Theory ! Je suis sûre que les deux ont un lien de parenté. Mais dans cette histoire, ils ne sont pas frères. D'ailleurs le père de Dabi va être nommé (c'est dans ce chapitre donc je ne spoil pas). L'histoire ne fait que 6 chapitres. Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sensibles (2)**

-Regarde ! Dit Dabi presque avec fierté.

Il releva le bas de son pyjama et laissa voir à son voisin de cellule sa jambe désormais « réparée ». Les scientifiques avait cousu sur la zone dépecée de la peau brûlée. Et ils avaient rattaché le tout avec des agrafes.

-Ça a fait mal ? Demanda Shoto.

-Évidement. Tu ne m'as pas entendu crier ?

-Je me suis endormis.

Durant le temps de l'opération de Dabi, la vitre que les séparait avait été tentée de noir. Et Shoto avait eu une nuit épuisante qu'il avait voulu rattraper.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'attaquer à quelle partie maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Dabi souleva son haut de pyjama.

-Vu que mon torse n'est pas encore trop abîmé, à mon avis ce sera ça.

Shoto observa quelques secondes le torse légèrement musclé de Dabi. Même ainsi piégé dans une salle d'expérience, il parvenait à conserver un corps athlétique. Shoto avait essayé pendant quelques temps de faire du sport dans sa chambre mais cela le fatiguait trop. De plus les scientifiques ne leur donnait jamais plus de nourriture que ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Tu as encore des sensations sur le torse ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ils s'étaient attaqué à tes jambes parce qu'elles étaient toujours sensibles. Peut-être vont-ils s'arrêter maintenant.

Dabi soupira et baissa son haut.

-Cela m'étonnerai.

Il s'assit contre la vitre. Shoto fit de même. Les garçons se sourirent. Ils collèrent leurs mains contre la vitre. C'était la seule chose qui leur donnait l'impression d'être en contact. Shoto avait besoin de ce contact. Il avait besoin du soutient de quelqu'un.

Son jumeau lui manquait. Yuki lui manquait.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur la chaleur que leurs mains s'échangeaient. Il se sentait apaisé, son corps battait doucement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faisait plus calme.

Puis, soudain, la terre trembla. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre, ils étaient au Japon après tout. Mais là, c'était vraiment violent. Les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

La vitre entre la chambre de Dabi et celle de Shoto se fissura. Et la porte de la chambre de Dabi faillit sortir de ses gonds. Les deux garçons se recroquevillèrent le temps que la terre se calme. Des morceaux de plâtre du plafond tombèrent.

La terre cessa de trembler. Shoto se releva immédiatement. Il prit la chaise de sa chambre et frappa la vitre avec. Dabi fit de même et ils finirent par briser la vitre entre eux. Ils devaient faire vite avant que les scientifiques n'arrivent. Ils le savaient sans même avoir à se consulter : il fallait sauter sur cette occasion pour fuir.

Les éclats de verre tombèrent sur le sol. Étonnement, aucun gaz soporifiques n'envahit les chambres comme prévu dans le protocole d'urgence. Le système s'était peut-être cassé avec le tremblement de terre.

Shoto se jeta presque dans les bras de Dabi. Cela semblait surprendre le plus âgé. Mais Shoto avait seulement besoin de contact et depuis les années, il avait appris à faire confiance à Dabi. Ils étaient dans le même enfer.

Même si la situation était pressée, Dabi laissa Shoto se perdre dans ses bras quelques secondes. Il, il l'éloigna de lui.

-Shoto, il faut qu'on dégage. C'est notre chance.

Dabi prit la chaise qui l'avait aidé à défoncer la vitre. Sa porte avait prit un sacré coup et normalement, elle devrait céder en quelques coups. Il frappa de toute ses forces trois fois et la porte éclata en mille morceaux.

Les deux garçons s'enfuirent à toute jambes dans les couloirs. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tentés de s'enfuir, les couloirs n'étaient pas désert. Shoto gela le sol et emprisonna les pieds des gens sur leur passage.

Le bâtiment avait souffert du séisme. Beaucoup de vitre s'étaient brisées et quelques murs s'étaient écroulés. Des hommes de la sécurité intervenaient un peu partout pour secourir les scientifiques ou remettre les fruits de leurs expériences en cage. Shoto et Dabi n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter de l'occasion.

-Est-ce qu'on va passer par les canalisations ? Demanda Shoto.

-Non, je pense que notre route serai coupée à un moment. On va trouver un autre...

Il vit au fond du couloir de gauche de la lumière. C'était inhabituel, il n'y avait aucune fenêtres ici. Il prit le bras de Shoto et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une parabole du toit était tombée et avait éventré le mur. Il y avait un trou béant qui donnait sur le toit, un étage en dessous. Shoto créa une rampe de glace.

Ils descendirent sur les fesses et atterrirent sur le toit.

-Reste penché Shoto, on risque d'être repérés.

Ils avancèrent à un rythme lent et tentèrent se cacher derrière certaines arrêtes du toit. Shoto n'aura jamais pensé que le bâtiment était aussi grand. Il en avait eu un aperçu lors de sa première évasion mais à ce point... Il y avait quatre étage. Auparavant, il était enfermé dans le dernier. Et e prenant l'ascenseur avec Dabi la première fois, il savait qu'il y avait également trois sous-sols.

Ce lieu était isolé. Shoto remarquai tout de même des fumées et des silhouette de bâtiment au loin. Peut-être une ville ? En tout cas, ce qui entourait actuellement le bâtiment, c'était de la foret.

Sur le toit, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers une zone un peu moins gardée. Là, Shoto fit une seconde rampe de glace et ils descendirent du toit. Un garde les repéra. Dabi ne lui laissa même pas le temps de donner l'alerte, il le crama avec son alter.

Shoto déglutit. Le pouvoir de Dabi était vraiment fatal. Par réflexe, Shoto porta sa main à sa brûlure. Il avait eu de la chance de ne s'en sortir qu'avec une marque et non un œil invalide.

Ils coururent jusqu'au grillage qui entourait le domaine. Shoto créa de la glace pour les soulever par dessus la clôture et ils filèrent dans la foret. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent des crier derrière eux et des coups de feu.

-Ne te retourne pas, Shoto ! Cours !

Dans leurs pieds nus s'enfonçaient toutes les épines, les cailloux et le petites branches de la forêt. Si pour Dabi cela ne lui faisait rien, Shoto souffrait le martyr. Tout son corps était bien plus sensible aux stimuli extérieurs. Il avait horriblement mal et courir devint un véritable enfer. Il tint bon car il savait que sa vie était en jeu.

Si on les attrapait, est-ce qu'on les tuerai ? Ou bien seraient-ils enfermés dans une unités encore plus gardée ?

Il y eu une courte pause pendant laquelle les cris cessèrent derrière eux, puis ils entendirent des aboiement.

-Putain, ils ont lâchés les chiens.

-On est si important que ça pour qu'ils déploient autant de moyens ?

-Il faut croire.

Ils avaient les poumons en feu. Shoto sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme, même avec tout l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Dabi était un peu plus résistant mais il vit son compagnon de galère faiblir. Alors il s'arrêta.

-Shoto, on va faire cramer la forêt.

-S'ils vont assez vite, les chiens passeront le feu.

-C'est ça ou rien. On a plus vraiment d'option.

Shoto acquiesça. Il empoigna une fougère et mit le feu. Puis il prit une branche, la jeta plus loin, incendia un arbre. Le feu ne se propageait pas assez vite à leur goût. Les chiens se rapprochaient. Les deux garçons déchaînèrent leurs flammes dans l'espoir de faire prendre le feu plus vite. Le bois n'était pas assez sec.

Les chiens étaient à quelques mètres. Dabi en crama un. Shoto ferma les yeux et activa ses flammes. Il entendit l'animal glapir de douleur. Mais entre sacrifier un chien et compromettre sa libération, il n'avait même pas à se poser de questions.

Le feu commença enfin à s'étendre. Les deux garçons recommencèrent à courir pour s'éloigner du bâtiment. Le feu allait servir de barrage quelques temps.

Ils cessèrent de courir. La menace semblait écartée pour le moment. Ils s'éloignèrent à un rythme plus lent pour reposer leurs poumons. Le soleil déclinait et la forêt se faisait plus sombre et inquiétante. Shoto ne voyait plus sur quoi il marchait, mais souffrait encore. Il y avait toujours des cailloux et des brindilles qui lui faisait mal. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Dabi vit bien la souffrance sur son visage.

-Je pense qu'on est assez loin. On devrait s'arrêter.

-Non, je pense qu'on devrait continuer.

-Tu peux continuer ?

Ils avaient tous les deux des épines dans les pieds et des coupures.

-Oui. On devrait profiter un peu de la luminosité.

-Bon, comme tu veux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une demie-heure plus tard. Leurs ventres protestèrent. Ils avaient beaucoup marchés et cette journée avait été éprouvante. Mais dans la nuit, difficile d'espérer trouver de la nourriture. Au moins, il ne faisant pas froid, les deux garçons n'auront pas à prendre le risque de faire de feu.

Ils se couchèrent sur un tapis de feuille morte après avoir rapidement inspectés les lieux pour trouver un endroit le plus sec possible. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre et réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait encore nuit et ils avaient soif. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils n'avaient pas bu ni manger d'ailleurs.

Et le sol de la forêt n'était pas confortable. Dabi avait une branche dans le dos. Alors ils décidèrent de se remettre en route malgré le manque de lumière. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent de l'eau.

Pour cela, Dabi comptait grandement sur l'ouïe de Shoto.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt et finirent par arriver au abord de la ville. Devant eux, la forêt se métamorphosait en lotissement, en petite route, puis en plus grande route avec des immeubles. Dabi et Shoto profitèrent de la nuit encore bien présente pour s'aventurer dans la ville. Ils trouvèrent des distributeurs de sodas mais n'ayant pas d'argent et comme les secouer ne fonctionnait pas, ils durent renoncer.

Plus loin, ils parvinrent dans un quartier plus mouvementé. Mais au moins, il y avait des magasins et ils virent même un cinéma. Ils entrèrent et se rendirent aux toilettes où ils burent au robinet. Les deux se sentaient revivre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de nourriture.

La ville avait moins souffert du séisme. Au abord de la ville ils avaient vu des maison aux murs fissurés et certains poteaux électriques étaient tombés. Mais hormis cela, tout semblait plus vivant ici.

Shoto ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens. Il avait l'impression qu'on lisait sur son visage qu'il était un monstre. Maladroitement, il tentait de cacher sa brûlure.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Shoto, lui dit Dabi au bout d'un moment, c'est moi qu'on regarde le plus.

Dabi avait en effet un visage plus atypique avec cette peau brûlée accrochée à son visage. Shoto se souvenait qu'il avait un beau visage avant.

Derrière la grande rue commerçante, ils trouvèrent une zone résidentiel. Parmi toutes les maison de particulier se trouvait une bâtisse plus imposante qui avait d'ailleurs plus un air de hangar. Dabi décida que c'était là qu'ils allaient finir la nuit et peut-être cherche de la nourriture.

Ils passèrent entre une maison et la bâtisse et en faisant la courte échelle, passèrent par une fenêtre qu'ils cassèrent. Il utilisèrent leur alter de feu pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'il y avait dans ce hangar.

-C'est quoi ces machin ? Demanda Shoto.

Il y avait de grandes cuve rectangulaire dans lesquels semblaient se trouver des choses. On voyait une sorte de cerveau accroché à des câbles dépasser du haut de la cuve.

-J'en sais rien. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici. On est tombé sur le seul bâtiment creepy à des kilomètres.

-Le seul, j'en sais rien.

Il y avait un couloir au fond de la grande pièce où ils étaient mais aussi un escalier qui montait au seul étage de la bâtisse. Il finirent par entendre des bruits de pas venant de l'étage. Les deux garçons se figèrent. Ils éteignirent leurs flammes. Une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. C'était un homme à priori. Il était grand et plutôt baraqué.

-Je sais que vous êtes là.

Il avait une voix plutôt inquiétante. Elle avait l'air un peu modifiée, comme si l'homme avait quelque chose sur le visage.

Ils se bougèrent pas.

-Montrez-vous. Ou bien je serai obligé de me fâcher et vous ne voudriez pas voir ça.

Sa voix s'était durcie. Shoto alluma un flamme au creux de sa main. Elle éclaira son côté brûlé et une partie du visage de Dabi.

-Je vois, dis l'homme.

-Montrez-vous, vous aussi, dis Dabi, sûr de lui.

L'homme descendit les marches et vint se poster devant eux. Il portait un masque sur le visage qui ressemblait à un scaphandrier moderne. Il le retira et dévoila un visage presque lisse. Sa bouche était toujours couverte par une partie du masque. Il n'avait pas d'œil. Son crâne était rasé. Ou alors les cheveux ne pouvaient plus y pousser.

Shoto et Dabi se dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les pires monstres. Cet homme en était un aussi.

-D'où venez vous ?

-Du centre de recherche du nord.

-Le professeur Amatsu.

-C'est ça, confirma Dabi.

L'homme semblait perplexe. Il avait du comprendre que ces deux garçons étaient de cobayes, cela se voyait sur leurs visage et leurs pyjamas.

-Vous avez l'air affamé. Venez avec moi. Vous me raconterez vos histoires.

Un peu hésitant, ils finirent par le suivre à l'étage. Il y avait une pièce sombre dans laquelle se trouvait un ordinateur, seul source de lumière, et des appareils médicaux. Dans une pièce voisine, l'homme alla chercher un paquet de biscuit et une bouteille d'eau. Il invita les garçons à s'asseoir sur des chaises entreposées dans un coin et à lui raconter qui ils étaient. Pendant ce temps, il se rebrancha à tout un tas de machines. Des tuyaux sortaient de sa peau.

Shoto raconta l'histoire de Yuki et Ryu, les deux jumeaux enfants de Endeavor qui avait était fusionnés. Il raconta ses dix ans de souffrances dans le centre, il parla de sa brûlure, de la peur que Dabi lui insufflait au début. Puis, il narra leur évasion après le séisme et leur arrivé ici. L'histoire de Dabi fut plus courte. Il parla de son enfance dans le centre avec sa mère, de son père qui tentait de le faire devenir comme lui : un homme curieux envers la science près à tout sacrifier pour avoir des réponses sur les phénomènes les plus étranges. Il parla du départ qu'il pris avec sa mère et de la révélation que cela avait permis en lui.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais le fils d'un des scientifiques.

-Tu n'as jamais posé la question, se défendit Dabi.

-Lequel ?

Dabi mangea un biscuit sans répondre.

-Lequel, Dabi ?

-Amatsu.

Shoto eu un mouvement de recul involontaire. Dabi était le fils du Chauve.

-J'ai donc devant moi le fils du héro numéro deux et d'un scientifique réputé qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre fils parce qu'il l'a trahit...

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

L'homme eu un petit rire.

-On m'appelle All for One. Je suis un vilain qui tente de renverser ce monde de héro. À une époque je m'étais constitué une armée mais un héro a tout détruit. Maintenant, mon armée, c'est la ligue des vilains.

-Connais pas, commenta Dabi.

On devinait sur le visage d'All for One qu'il venait de sourire.

-Ton père n'est jamais venu vous sauver, Shoto. Il n'a pas bouger le petit doigt pour vous. À dire vrai, il a même étouffé l'affaire de l'enlèvement de ses fils puisque je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Shoto baissa la tête. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Quant à toi, Dabi, tu étais l'instrument de ton père et il n'a pas hésité un instant à te sacrifier pour que tu devienne un vulgaire cobaye. Il a fait de toi l'homme défiguré que tu es.

Le regard de Dabi ne cilla pas.

-N'aimeriez-vous pas m'aider à renverser cette société ? À vous venger de l'enfer dont vous sortez ?

-Devenir des vilains en somme, ajouta Shoto.

-Fils de héro, tu es contre cela ? Pourtant ton père a prouvé qu'il n'avait rien d'un héro. Il n'est intéressé que par le pouvoir.

-Vous êtes différent peut-être ?

-J'ai un objectif autre, en effet.

-Vous allez nous tuer si on refuse ? Demanda Dabi.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est votre choix et je le respecterai. Mais demandez vous où peut se trouver votre place dans cette société maintenant.

La voix de All for One se fit plus calme, elle avait même un timbre paternel.

-Vous devriez aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil.

Il leur indiqua une salle au rez de chaussé où se trouvais un matelas sur lequel ils pourraient passer la nuit. C'était cependant un lit une place. Ils se serrèrent sur le petit matelas et s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

* * *

-Je ne veux pas de nazes dans mon équipe, protesta Shigaraki Tomura.

All for One avait guidé Shoto et Dabi à la planque de l'alliance des super vilains une fois leur réponse données. Après une réflexion de plus d'une journée, Shoto avait décidé de rejoindre la cause de la ligue. Après tout, comme All for One l'avait dit, il n'avait plus de place dans ce monde. Quand bien même il retrouverai sa famille... cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient séparés et Shoto n'était ni Ryu et encore moins Yuki. Personne ne pourrai comprendre. Et l'idée même d'être ce que son père voulait le révulsait. Un enfant avec deux alters. Endeavor n'était même pas venu le sauver !

Dabi avait été plus simple a convaincre. Le lendemain matin, il avait déjà sa réponse. Lui, c'était dans l'espoir de pouvoir se venger de son père qu'il comptait rejoindre la ligue.

La planque n'était pas si compliquée à trouver. Et elle était petite. Ce n'était qu'une salle de bars pour vilains. Il n'y avait personne hormis Black Mist, un type de fumée violette sombre qui semblait être le bras droit de Shigaraki. Il essuyait des verres.

Shigaraki avait le visage caché par une main. Son corps était fin et couvert d'un ensemble noir.

-On veut pas d'un gamin comme chef.

Shigaraki se leva. Shoto jeta un petit coup d'œil à Dabi. Se mettre le chef à dos si tôt n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'étais vous, j'accepterai tous le monde dans votre ligue. C'est pas comme si vous affichiez complet, continua insolemment Dabi. De plus, j'ai crus comprendre que vous vous étiez fait battre par une classe de seconde de UA.

Shigaraki s'assombrit encore plus. Contre toute attente, ce fût Black Mist que les sauvèrent.

-Il n'a pas tord, Shigaraki Tomura. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Notre organisation est encore jeune. De plus, c'est All for One en personne que les recommande. Ils doivent avoir quelques chose de particulier un alter, une motivation.

-Alors j'écoute ! C'est quoi vos motivation.

Dabi jeta un petit regard amusé à Shoto.

-C'est con, on a pas notre CV sous la main.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ou je détruit.

Shoto avança d'un pas vers Dabi.

-Je suis Shoto Todoroki.

-Alters ?

-Feu et glace.

Sous sa main qui couvrant le visage, Shoto se doutait qu'il venait de hausser un sourcil et son silence était révélateur.

-Et donc, pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre ?

-J'ai été pendant dix an un cobaye, je n'ai plus ma place nul part maintenant que je me suis enfuis. Alors je pense que ma place peut être là.

-Todoroki... ça me dit quelque chose... tu serai pas de la famille de Endeavor ? Pourquoi ne pas aller traîner du côté des héros.

-Parce qu'ils m'ont abandonné.

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire Shigaraki. Il toisa ensuite Dabi.

-Et toi ?

-Cobaye, comme lui.

Mais contrairement à Shoto il n'avait pas envie de développer.

-C'est de là que viens ta gueule ?

-Ouais. Je peux voir la tienne ?

Shigaraki porta une main à son visage. Il retira la main qui le cachait et découvrit un visage abîmé, comme celui de Shoto, comme celui de Dabi, comme celui d'All for One. On avait l'impression que toute sa peau était plissée. Il avait des yeux rouges dissimulés par ses cheveux blanchâtre.

Shoto se reconnaissait dans ces yeux haineux. Sa place semblait effectivement être ici.

* * *

 **Shoto va faire parti des vilains... On va bientôt croiser le chemin de UA ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Partie III

**Salut ! La partie 3 arrive ! Shoto est maintenant du côté des méchants. Vous allez vite comprendre où on se trouve chronologiquement. Je ne spoilerai pas plus que la moitié de la saison 3 pour ceux et celles qui ne l'aurai pas encore vu (mais j'en doute ^^).**

 **Arthygold : Je suivais la théorie du demi-frère (ma propre théorie) parce que ça me paraissait un peu trop gros que Touya=Dabi. Mais avec les indices qu'on a maintenant... Je n'allais pas les garder emprisonné, les pauvres. Oui et non. L'histoire n'ira pas plus loin que quelques semaines après l'incident de la saison 3. Pas de USJ car ça se passe trop tôt. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Ne soyez pas surpris, dans cette histoire, Inasa Yoarashi n'a pas rencontré Shoto lors des examens d'entré donc il n'avait aucune raison de renoncer à UA, raison pour laquelle on le croise dans ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Sensibles (3)**

-Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Shoto.

Dabi passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre depuis qu'ils faisaient partie de l'alliance. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, surtout physiquement. Shoto ne saurait dire quand cela avait commencé. Ils se serraient dans le lit quand ils dormaient, ils avaient des attentions pour l'autre. La dure vie qu'ils avaient vécu les avaient beaucoup rapprochés et dans ce monde bourré d'inconnues, ils étaient la seule chose en quoi ils avaient confiance.

Il y a une heure, Shigaraki leur avait fait part de son nouveau projet : il voulait fendre encore plus la réputation de UA qu'il avait déjà attaqué une fois il y a quelques semaines. Pour cela, son projet était plutôt simple, il comptait enlever l'un des élèves. Pas n'importe lequel cependant : celui arrivé premier au festival sportif de UA.

-Si j'ai bien compris les arguments de Shigaraki, c'est parce qu'il semble avoir une dent contre le monde héroïque et nous aussi. Et pour avoir plus d'alliés, la ligue des vilains se range derrière les valeurs de Stain.

-Tu aime d'ailleurs ces valeurs, n'est-ce pas ? souris Shoto.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, ils avaient pris le temps de se renseigner sur le monde qui les entourait. Shoto avait découvert les ordinateurs, internet et beaucoup d'autres choses. Le monde avait évolué. Bien évidement, ils s'étaient renseignés sur les agissements de la ligue des vilains, mais All for One leur avait déjà donné beaucoup de détails avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Shigaraki.

-On peut dire ça... Shigaraki pense que ce type pourrait se ranger de notre côté et nous aider à mettre fin au règne des héros. Imagine un peu : un élève de UA qui devient un vilain.

-C'est comme le fils d'un héro qui devient un vilain.

Dabi coula un petit regard vers Shoto.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu aimerai retrouver ta famille.

-Maintenant que je suis libre... oui, j'aimerai au moins revoir ma mère et mes frères et sœur. Pas mon père. Ou alors, pour lui en mettre une.

Dabi roula sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Il taquina Shoto.

-On va partir à la montagne... ça va être cool.

-On va agresser des gamins. Et si l'un mourrait ?

-Ce sont de futurs héros ! Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Rien ne nous oblige à tuer.

-Encore heureux.

Dabi soupira. Il chatouilla le dessous des pieds de Shoto qui se retira immédiatement.

-Arrête. C'est insupportable.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Tu peux t'en douter.

Il eu un sourire narquois.

-Et comment le pourrais-je ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais entendu pendant cinq ans hurler de douleur quand ils testaient tes réflexes.

* * *

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la forêt en contre bas. Il faisait nuit, ce n'était qu'un amas sombre. Au loin se trouvait la seule source de lumière dans cet endroit : le bâtiment des Pussycats.

-Escadron génésis... souffla Dabi dans la nuit. On est encore loin d'être au complet.

Dabi portait désormais l'arsenal du vilain : un long manteau délabré bleu marine, un pantalon noir, des bottes noire, un t-shirt blanc qui laissait voir les agrafes de son cou. Shoto n'était pas en reste. Il portait une combinaison bleu nuit. Dans son dos, un système de refroidissement qui s'attachait sur sa poitrine. La combinaison était à manche longue mais Shoto préférait rétracter ces dernières pour en faire des manches trois-quart. Le col de la tenue remontait un peu et on y avait installé un autre système régulateur.

Il portait une ceinture fonctionnelle et des bottes noires avec la semelle crantée pour adhérer à la glace. Son épaule droite était gelée, par endroit cela formait des pics assez intimidant. De l'autre côté, l'épaule était recouverte d'une petite flamme rougeoyante. Ce n'était pas le costume le plus discret. Mais peu importait.

Les autres membres de l'escadron génésis étaient Toga Himiko, une sociopathe criminelle qui s'amusait à saigner ses victimes, Spinner, un lézard qui suivais scrupuleusement la doctrine de Stain, Twice, un taré, Mister Compress, Muscular, Magnet, Mustard et Moonfissh (que de M...).

En plus de ça, Shigaraki avait confié à Dabi un Noumu. Une créature étrange qui avait absorbé des alters. Celui-ci ne répondait qu'à la voix de Dabi.

-On a une mission supplémentaire.

-Un meurtre ? Demanda Toga en mettant son masque.

-Non. On doit capturer une certaine Ragdoll. Un chat jaune. Et de toute façon, la cinglée, ta mission est de récupérer du sang.

Toga pesta.

Ils devaient encore attendre Mister Compress et Mustard. Muscular proposa qu'ils partent sans attendre.

-Non, affirma Dabi. Il faut être au complet. On va quand même faire face à quarante gamin et six héros professionnels.

Dabi était le chef de l'escadron génésis. Son sous-chef était bien évidement Shoto.

-On attaquera demain soir. Il paraît qu'ils vont faire un test de courage. Ce sera le moment parfait.

Dans la journée, les deux vilains restant arrivèrent. Désormais au grand complet, l'escadron génésis peaufina son plan d'attaque. Celui n'était pas bien compliqué : Dabi incendiait avec l'aide de Shoto une partie de la forêt et Mustard libérait son gaz de l'autre côté de la foret pour prendre les gamins en sandwich. Dabi et Twice devaient rester vers le bâtiment principal pour retenir les héros professionnels. Magnet de Spinner avait pour objectif d'aller à la clairière retenir les autres héros.

Les autres, Mister Compress, le Noumu, Toga, Moonfish, Muscular et Shoto devaient se rendre dans la forêt pour repérer Bakugo Katsuki. Une fois celui-ci repéré, il fallait en informer Mister Compress qui était normalement chargé de sa capture. Mais si ce n'était pas possible, ils pouvaient le capturer eux même. Il fallait créer la panique chez les gamins.

À dix heures du soir, ils se mirent en position. Magnet et Spinner espionnaient les gamins qui venaient d'arriver à la clairière. Les premiers de la classe A s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. C'était le signal pour que Shoto et Dabi commencent à mettre le feu.

-Ça me rappelle le jour de notre évasion, commenta Shoto en faisant cramer un tronc d'arbre.

-C'est vrai.

-C'était i peine un mois.

-Oui.

Le feu ouvrait déjà une large zone.

-Je vais te laisser finir et rejoindre Twice. Soit prudent Shoto, j'aimerai pas que tu te fasse capturer.

Sur cela, laissant un Shoto indécis derrière lui, Dabi s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Une bonne partie de la forêt avait brûlée. Shoto estimait que c'était assez. Il fallait qu'il bouge avant qu'un héro ne rapplique pour tenter de retrouver le fouteur de trouble. Il était temps de trouver ce Bakugo Katsuki. De toute façon, l'incendie allait se propager tout seul maintenant.

Shoto courut dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver le sentier que les élèves devaient emprunter pour leur test de courage. Au fond de lui, Shoto était jaloux de ces enfants qui avaient une vie parfaite. Lui n'était qu'un monstre qui n'avait plus de vraie identité. On lui avait tout volé. Ces gosses, eux, poursuivaient leur rêve. Quand ils étaient petits, Yuki et Ryu avaient les mêmes rêves. Shoto avait l'âge de ces lycéens. Et si Dabi ne l'avait pas enlevé ? Yuki et Ryu seraient-ils dans cette forêt ?

Perturbé par toutes ces pensées, il ne vit pas le garçon qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il avait les bras blessés et une de ses paupières tombait. Le garçon s'arrêta et jaugea son adversaire.

Shoto activa ses flammes et dévisagea le garçon. Ce n'était pas Bakugo. Shoto se souvenait avoir vu la tête de ce gamin lors du debriefing de Shigaraki. Midoriquelque chose.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire. Il était déjà bien amoché, il avait sûrement eu affaire à un de ses collègues avant. Lequel l'avait autant laminé ? En tout cas il ne voulait pas se battre.

-Midoriya, c'est ça ? Demanda Shoto, le nom lui était enfin revenu. Si j'étais toi, je resterai sagement ici en attendant qu'on ait finis, tu es déjà bien amoché. Je peux même t'y aider...

Sur ce, Shoto gela le sol. Mais Midoriya sauta avant et atterri sur la fine couche de glace qui recouvrait le sol.

-Je sais que vous en avez après Katchan.

-Et ? Tu compte nous arrêter à toi seul avec tes petits bras cassés? À l'heure où je te parle, je suis près à parier qu'on a déjà trouvé ton ami. Alooors ? Tu vais faire quoi ?

Shoto s'inspirait de la façon de parler de Dabi. Provocateur, sûr de lui. Shoto était loin de l'être. Quand il aura maîtrisé ce gamin, il ira rejoindre Dabi et rester avec lui le temps que le signal soit donné. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'intervention sur le terrain. Shoto avait l'impression de jouer la comédie.

-Pour commencer, je vais te battre et ensuite j'irai sauver Katchan.

-Essais donc.

Shoto projeta sa glace sur le sol. Elle formait de grand pique. Le garçon ne pourrait pas y échapper. Pourtant, il détruisit la glace.

Mince, Shoto aurait mieux fait de se renseigner sur les alters de chaque élèves. Il ne connaissait que celui de Katsuki et celui qu'il avait affronté en finale du festival, un certain Inasa Yoarashi. En tout cas, ce gamin venait de briser sa glace avec un puissant souffle. Shoto se retrouva projeté en arrière. Il forma de la glace dans son dos pour le freiner. Pendant qu'il se relevait et tentait et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Midoriya s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Shoto décida de ne pas lui courir après. Ce toute façon, il doutait qu'un gamin aussi amoché soit une réelle menace. Il préférait retourner aux côtés de Dabi, le seul endroit où il se savait en sécurité. Le monde extérieur, sans lui, était terrifiant.

Il le trouva à une centaine de mètre du bâtiment des Pussycats, terré dans la forêt avec Twice.

-Shoto ? S'exclama Dabi en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et la mission ?

-J'ai mis le feu à la forêt.

-Et après ?

-Je suis tombé sur un élève, mais ce n'était pas Bakugo. Je l'ai gelé et je suis revenu par ici, mentit Shoto.

Dabi soupira. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Shoto.

-D'accord, alors tu vas m'aider. Twice va te cloner et tu vas faire flipper ceux qui sont dans le bâtiment. Ils savent désormais quand j'envoie un clone et connaisse mon alter, toi par contre...

Shoto acquiesça. Cette mission lui convenait un peu mieux. Twice le dédoubla et son clone entra dans le bâtiment. En effet, les héros à l'intérieur ne surent pas comment réagir en voyant le gamin entrer. Ils comprirent bien évidement que c'était un vilain. En quelques minutes le clone de Shoto était mort, mais il était parvenu à mettre la pagaille et a leur faire bien peur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dabi reçut le signal de Mister Compress, il avait attrapé la cible.

-Bon, on se rend au lieu de rendez-vous.

Shoto aperçu alors ce qui ressemblait à une chevelure blonde près d'un buisson. Il regarda plus attentivement... c'était un élève qui était recroquevillé, tremblant.

-Shoto ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? On y va.

Il sursauta. L'élève était là. Il ne semblait pas être une menace mais... si Dabi ou Twice le voyait, lui ferait-il du mal ? L'attaquerait-il pour entacher la réputation de UA ? Shoto détourna le regard.

D'un pas assez lent, ils se rendirent à une clairière proche du bâtiment. Toga ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-Alors, la cinglée, tu as du sang ?

-Oui. Mais une seule personne. J'ai faillis me faire tuer !

-On t'avait dit d'en ramener plus ! Bon travail ! Fit Twice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mister Compress apparu. Et quelques secondes encore plus tard, trois gamins lui tombèrent dessus. Parmi eux, Shoto reconnu Yoarashi et Midoriya. Dabi projeta immédiatement ses flammes dans leur direction. Mister Compress se compressa lui-même pour échapper aux flammes. Toga se jeta sur Midoriya et Twice sur Inasa.

Shoto resta indécis. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe du troisième, celui à six bras. Alors il couru vers lui et projeta sa glace sur le sol pour bloquer le garçon. Il parvint à lui geler une partie du pied. Le garçon parvint à s'en défaire en frappant de ses six mains en même temps la glace.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Shoto se décidait à attaquer avec son feu, Black Mist apparu. Il créa un portail pour Toga, Twice et Shoto qui n'hésita même pas avant de s'en engouffrer. Il savait de toute façon que Dabi allait le rejoindre dans quelques secondes avec les otages.

Et en effet, à peine une minute plus tard, Dabi et Mister Compress apparurent dans le bar des vilains. Mister Compress n'avait plus son masque qui semblait s'être cassé. Ils emprisonnèrent sans attendre Bakugo Katsuki.

-Fichu blondinet et son laser, je vais devoir changer de masque !

Le blondinet... celui caché dans les buissons ? Shoto se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez fait un super boulot ! Les félicitât Shigaraki. Où sont passés les autres ?

-Moonfish s'est fait battre. Et Mustard aussi apparemment. Quant à Muscular, on a aucune nouvelle, informa Mister Compress.

Magnet et Spinner avait été ramené par un portail de Black Mist.

Shigaraki alluma la télévision pour suivre ce qu'on allait raconter sur l'enlèvement de Bakugo Katsuki. Pour le moment, celui-ci était inconscient, Magnet l'avait assommé.

Shoto et Dabi allèrent dormir dans la chambre qui leur était réservé dans le bâtiment. Shoto retira sa tenue de vilain et la rangea dans une penderie. Maintenant il fallait seulement attendre et se tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Dabi retira son manteau, son pantalon et se coucha avec seulement son t-shirt et son sous-vêtement.

-Shoto, tu souhaite te venger de ton père mais...

-Non, pas me venger. Je suis en colère contre lui et je le serai toujours. Je cherche un moyen de lui faire face et de le ridiculiser. C'est pas vraiment la même chose.

-En tout cas, tu n'approuve pas ce qu'on fait.

Shoto resta muet. Il tournait le dos à Dabi dans le lit qu'ils partageaient.

-Tuer et blesser des gens... surtout des gosses de mon âge, non je n'approuve pas vraiment.

Shoto n'avait choisi cette voie que pour ne pas être séparé de Dabi. Il était son seul repère dans ce nouveau monde. Dabi, lui, connaissait ce monde et il était toujours si sûr de lui. Shoto avait besoin de cette stabilité.

Dabi posa sa main sur son bras et le força à s'allonger sur le dos pour le regarder.

-Tu n'as blessé personne que je sache. Et aucun gosse n'est mort.

-Ils auraient pu.

-Je te signale que nous aussi on aurait pu mourir !

Cette réflexion calma un peu Shoto.

-On risque chacun nos vies pour nos causes. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu risques la tienne.

-C'est vrai.

Dabi rapprocha sa tête de celle de Shoto. Il semblait hésiter. Shoto n'eus aucun mouvement de recul. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit, si c'était le bon moment, si Shoto serai d'accord. Ils étaient amis, voisin de cellule, copains de souffrances. Pouvaient-ils être autre chose ?

Alors Dabi s'éloigna avec un visage étrange et se coucha en tournant le dos à Shoto.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Bakugo Katsuki s'était réveillé. Comme Shoto s'en été douté, il refusait catégoriquement de rejoindre l'alliance des vilains. À la télévision, c'était ce que son prof avait affirmé de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Shoto fronça les sourcils, il vit la main de Dabi s'enflammer.

Mais ce fut le mur derrière lui qui explosa. All Might entra soudainement ainsi qu'un vieux papi et un autre type avec des bras de bois. Il emprisonna tous les vilains dans son bois.

Dabi voulu le faire brûler mais le vieux papi lui frappa la tête et l'assomma.

Shoto sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il activa son alter et fit cramer le bois qui le retenait. Apparemment, personne ne connaissait ses alters. Il gela le sol et évita le vieu qui se jetait sur lui. Finalement, All Might parvint à le frapper.

Shoto traversa le mur et tomba plusieurs mètres plus bas, au milieu des policiers, au pied de l'immeuble. Son souffle se coupa, il ferma les yeux. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulu se relever mais un pied se posa sur sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des flammes, un costume bleu et un regard bleu. Son souffle se coupa. Endeavor le retenait au sol.

Endeavor se tenait devant lui.

Son père. Leur père. Celui qui ne les avaient jamais sauvé. Shoto ne ressentait pas de la rage comme il aurait pu le penser. Au contraire, il ressentit une profonde tristesse en voyant le visage de son père.

-R... commença Endeavor. Yu...

Shoto sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, il n'était pas Yuki. Il n'était pas Ryu. Mais au moins, son père semblait se souvenir d'eux. Shoto sourit.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Shoto revois son père après toutes ces années et se retrouve séparé de Dabi. Moi, sadique ? Non, j'aime juste les fins à suspense, hihi !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je posterai la semaine prochaine car ce sera quelques jours avant mon nouveau concours donc je bosserai à fond. Mais je publierai beaucoup pendant mes cinq petits jours de vacances.**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Partie IV

**Salut ! Voici la partie 4/6 de Sensibles. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sensibles (4)**

Dabi se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. C'était sombre. Il vit de la lumière bleutée, comme venant d'un écran. Il se releva et se massa la tête. Toga le dévisageait.

-La belle aux bois dormants se réveille !

-Très drôle, la cinglée.

Il zyeuta autour de lui et parmi tous les vilains rassemblé dans la salle (c'est à dire l'escadron génésis plus Shigaraki) et ne vit pas Shoto.

L'écran de télévision retransmettait les images d'une ville détruite. Dabi reconnu vaguement un quartier de Kamino. Et notamment une rue qu'il avait emprunté avec Shoto lors de leur fugue, celle avec le cinéma.

-Où est Shoto ?

Mister Compress tourna la tête vers lui.

-Il a été prit.

-Quoi ?!

Dabi se releva immédiatement, complètement réveillé.

-Quand ?

-A peine une minute après que le vioc t'ai assommé. All Might l'a envoyé valser dans le mur et il a atterrit au milieu des héros en bas.

-Putain... et vous avez rien fait ?

-Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ? Protesta Spinner. On était tous coincés. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il était hyper utile ton copain.

-Il l'était, affirma Dabi.

* * *

Shoto avait été amené dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Devant lui se tenait un policer qu'il avait rapidement aperçu derrière Endeavor lorsqu'il était tombé de l'immeuble. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un chat policier. Enfin, une personne a tête de chat avec une clochette en guise de cravate.

Le policier sortit une feuille blanche et regarda Shoto dans les yeux.

-Tu fais partis de l'alliance des vilains. Escadron génésis, c'est cela ?

Shoto resta muet. Il ne voulait pas parler. Certes, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se battait aux côtés des vilains hormis pour Dabi, mais il était hors de question de les trahir. Ils étaient sa « famille », les seuls à vouloir de lui.

Oui, peut-être que c'était juste ça qui faisait qu'il restait avec eux. Mais il ne pouvait que s'imaginer qu'ils ne viendrait pas le chercher. Il n'était pas assez important. Jamais il ne prendront de risque inconsidéré pour venir le libérer. Il allait finir en prison.

Personne ne viendra le libérer. Tout comme son père n'était pas venu les chercher.

Shoto sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il était Shoto Todoroki, il avait survécu à bien pire qu'un interrogatoire de police. Alors il inspira un grand coup et regarda le policier avec un air de défit emprunté à Dabi.

Que voulait-il faire d'ailleurs, l'autre nuit ?

-Crois-moi, gamin, tu ferai mieux de tout nous dire.

-Je n'en tire aucun avantage. J'ai du mal à penser que vous allégeriez mes crimes si je révélais des infos. Et puis vous avez capturé Muscular. Lui, il sera en mesure de vous répondre.

-Tu connais Muscular, tu étais donc dans l'escadron génésis.

Shoto ne répondit pas.

-On n'a trouvé aucune information sur toi, dit le policier pour changer de sujet. Tous les autres ou presque avait un casier judiciaire. Sauf toi. Si ce sont tes premiers crimes et vu que d'après le témoignages des élèves, tu n'a blessé personne, on pourrai effectivement réfléchir à la possibilité d'alléger ta peine.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la prison. Les petites pièces, je connais.

-Ah oui ? Racontes-moi ça.

À ce moment-là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de force. Le verrou sauta et Endeavor entra. Le policier se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je n'ai pas finis de l'interroger.

-Il faut que je lui parle. C'est urgent, croyez-moi.

Sans même attendre l'autorisation du policer, Endeavor se posta devant Shoto.

-Tu es quoi ? Lui demanda le héro.

Cette question blessa Shoto. Il regarda les yeux du héro et y retrouva ceux de Ryu, à l'époque où il n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Mais la flamme qu'il y avait dans ce regard... c'était comme celui de Yuki.

Shoto se sentait au bord des larmes.

-Je... commençât-il.

-Tu as un rapport avec Yuki et Ryu ?

S'il savait...

-Endeavor, vous devriez partir. Je dois l'interroger.

-Non, je dois savoir !

Il se pencha et agrippa les épaules du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda-il d'une voix sourde.

Mais Shoto resta muet. Il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter pour le moment. Endeavor se releva et continua à regarder le garçon qui baissa les yeux.

-Il y a dix ans, commença Endeavor à l'intention du policier, mes enfants, Yuki et Ryu ont disparus.

-Je sais, je me souviens de cette affaire.

-Or ce garçon a leur âge et leur visage. Et d'après les témoignages... il a leur alter.

La gorge de Shoto se serra.

-Endeavor, je comprend que vous soyez très touché par cette affaire, mais laissez-moi faire mon travail.

-Il faut que je sache.

Shoto se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir nous chercher, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu n'es jamais venu nous sauver.

* * *

-Et pourquoi on irait pas le chercher ?

-Il n'y a que toi qui a besoin de lui. Après tout, vous avez un alter similaire, on a besoin que d'un des deux. Shoto n'était pas indispensable.

Dabi ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il voulait aller chercher Shoto. Il savait que Endeavor allait comprendre qui il était. Et si Shoto retournait avec sa famille, avec sa mère, sa sœur, son frère. Et s'il devenait un héro ? Et si Dabi était obligé de le combattre ?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les héros lui laver le cerveau. Il devait aller le chercher. Shoto hésitait sur sa mission, il était le fils d'un héro après tout, normal qu'il se sente mal dans un monde de vilains. Avec de bons arguments, ils pourraient le faire changer de voie.

Dabi n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la colère de Shoto soit assez forte.

En attendant, il allait devoir réfléchir à un moyen de le sauver, seul.

* * *

Endeavor resta muet et immobile, comme s'il avait été giflé. Il mit un genou à terre pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de celle de Shoto.

-J'ai essayé. Pendant des mois je vous ais cherché. Fuyumi et Natsu me disaient que cela ne servait plus à rien. J'ai continué, encore et encore. Pendant presque un an, tous les jours, je partais à votre recherche. Mais jamais je n'ai eu la moindre piste.

Endeavor posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de Shoto.

-Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé. Où est ton frère ?

-Je ne sais pas... il est là, j'imagine.

Shoto désigna son front. Il ignoraii qui il était, qui avait survécu, qui était mort. Même si normalement, c'était plutôt Ryu qui dominait dans cette fusion.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques.

Shoto retira la main de son père de son épaule.

-On nous a fusionné. Nous étions dans un centre de recherche et les scientifiques voulaient faire une expérience de fusion de jumeaux. Et ça a marché, dit Shoto avec un sourire amer.

-Alors, tu es...

-Shoto. Je suis à la fois Ryu et à la fois Yuki.

C'était que ce Endeavor voulait au début, un enfant avec deux alters. Mais il s'était contenté des jumeaux. Pour la première fois, Shoto se demanda si son père n'avait pas collaboré, rien qu'un peu, avec le Chauve. Et si Shoto était son but ? Et s'il était à l'origine de l'idée de la fusion des jumeaux ?

Non, son père n'aurai jamais fait cela. Et puis il semblait bien trop choqué par la retrouvaille avec son/ses fils.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, Shoto. Mais je t'assure que je vous ais cherchés.

-Tu as tout de même abandonné.

-Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Shoto faillit rétorquer mais se renfrogna. Endeavor n'avait pas tord. Si Shoto et Dabi avaient pu s'enfuir, c'était parce qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. S'il n'y avait pas eu le tremblement de terre, ils seraient encore là-bas.

-Endeavor, j'aimerai vous parler.

Le héro suivis le policier hors de la pièce. Ils avaient mal fermés la porte de la salle et Shoto se leva pour écouter ce qui se disait à son sujet.

-Il fait partis de la ligue !

-Il n'a blessé aucun élèves.

-Il a tenté.

-Je pense qu'il est manipulé. En tout cas, je doute que vous puissiez tirer grand chose de lui. J'aimerai m'occuper de lui.

Il y eu un silence.

-Je comprend que vous vouliez retrouver votre... fils. Mais il ne doit pas être traité différemment des autres vilains.

-Ce n'est pas dans un local de police qu'il vous donnera vos réponses ! Laissez-moi le ramener dans sa famille et peut-être qu'il voudra ensuite vous donner des informations. Mais il faut faire sortir la ligue de son esprit. Dans un univers familier et sécurisé il...

-Vous êtes plus pédagogue que je l'aurai imaginé. Mais je ne penses pas que ce serai une bonne idée. Ce serai un choc pour lui de retrouver sa famille. Il a été habitué à la vie dans un centre de recherche apparemment. C'était un cobaye ! Il ne peux pas retourner d'un coup dans une vie normale. Ce n'est plus pour lui. Non, il sera transféré en attendant dans une prison spéciale qui lui fournira un accompagnement psychiatrique.

Shoto recula. Il ne voulait pas d'accompagnement psychiatrique ! On lui donnait bien assez de médicaments dans sa chambre de verre. Mais vivre de nouveau dans sa famille... il ne savait pas s'il en serai capable. Les premiers temps, il savait qu'il aimera ça, mais après ? Rien de garantissait que ce monde soit pour lui.

* * *

On l'avait installé dans une cellule de garde à vue, le temps qu'une décision soit prise à son sujet. Shoto savait qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose. Association de malfaiteurs, ça représentait quelques mois de prison. De plus, il n'avait blessé personne.

Et après ? Quand il sera de nouveau libre ? Que fera-t-il ? Les bras de Dabi seront-t-ils toujours ouverts pour lui ?

Dans la cellule se trouvait un lit assez peu confortable avec les ressorts qui couinaient, des toilettes, un lavabo et une caméra braquée sur lui. Shoto portait une tenue de prisonnier avec, en dessous, un t-shirt qui le moulait. Ce t-shirt était bourré d'électrodes qui réagissaient s'il activait ses alters. Dans ces cas-là, il se prendra une décharge normalement assez forte pour l'immobiliser ou lui faire perdre connaissance. De plus, sous la caméra, une arme était placée. Elle pouvait tirer des fléchettes de sédatif.

Shoto avait l'impression d'être retourné au centre de recherche. Il détestait cette sensation, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait du mal à respirer depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé là.

Il tentait de dormir et attendait, tout simplement, qu'on vienne le chercher. Il espérait plus que tout que Shigaraki l'apprécie assez pour cela. Mais il l'imaginait assez mal se prendre la tête à tenter de monter de un plan pour sauver un membre de son équipe. Cela dit, parvenir à libérer un prisonnier, cela tournerait un dérision la police et mettrait encore plus le doute sur les services censé protéger les civils. Ce serai la panique.

Pourvu que Shigaraki pense ainsi...

Shoto parvint à s'endormir. Il rêva de sa chambre de verre, il rêva de Yuki et Ryu, quand tout allait bien, quand les expériences n'étaient pas encore horribles, quand ils étaient deux personnes distinctes. Il se souvint de la douleur des piqûres, de la terreur que représentait les scientifiques. Et il se souvint de Dabi, il rêva de lui. Dabi qui se collait à la parois en verre pour qu'ils échangent leur chaleur. C'était un moyen de rassurer l'autre, de le consoler, une façon de se sentir un peu humain.

Shoto se réveilla en pleurs. Il voulait tellement que son ami soit là, qu'il puisse partager ce moment avec lui. Ils avaient toujours tous fait ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient cobayes et depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Se voir séparer maintenant... pour Shoto, c'était de la torture.

Shoto enchaîna les souvenirs tristes et les cauchemars. C'était la première fois depuis son évasion qu'il était aussi perturbé et perdu. Et aussi la première fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Quand il dormait avec Dabi, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème et ses périodes de sommeil étaient calmes.

Au bout d'un jour ou deux, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et le policier qui l'avait interrogé la dernière fois entra. Il était accompagné du chat.

-Todoroki Shoto, tu vas être libéré sous caution. Tu vas retourner vivre chez tes parents jusqu'à ton procès. D'ici là, nous espérons que tu pourra nous donner des informations sur la ligue des vilains, cela pourrai alléger ta peine.

Shoto acquiesça et suivit le policier. On mit à sa cheville une bracelet GPS. Shoto avait l'interdiction de sortir du périmètre de la maison des Todoroki, sauf mesure exceptionnelle et dans ces cas-là, la police sera prévenue.

Dans le hall du poste de police, Endeavor attendait. Il était en tenue civile et sa barbe n'était pas en feu pour une fois. Il salua à peine Shoto, occupé à signer des papiers pour la libération du garçon. Puis, il salua les policiers et demanda à Shoto de le suivre. Il l'emmena sur le parking arrière, là où il s'était garé.

-Allez, monte.

Shoto hésita. Il regarda autour de lui, au cas où il verrait Dabi ou quelqu'un de l'alliance guettant sa libération. Mais il n'y avait personne. Shoto essuya une larme invisible.

Il monta à la place passager et resta muet tout le long du trajet. Endeavor, ou plutôt Enji Todoroki, lui donnait des nouvelles de ses frères et sœurs. Touya et Natsuo étaient à la fac, Fuyumi travaillait dans une école comme institutrice. Shoto s'en fichait un peu, il n'avait pas besoin de ces détails futiles. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir s'ils se souvenaient de Yuki et Ryu et s'ils allaient bien réagir en le voyant, lui, Shoto, le monstre. Il se doutait que c'était surtout Rei, sa mère, qui allait mal le vivre. Elle adorait Ryu et Yuki et c'était ses enfants. Désormais, ils avaient tous les deux disparus et à la place arrivait cette chose qui n'était qu'un mélange des deux.

La maison n'avait pas changée, même l'intérieur était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Et l'odeur du tatami il l'avait oublié. Elle lui revint comme une gifle, cette odeur... Tant de souvenirs lui était associé. Des souvenirs vieux, des souvenirs où il y avait encore deux frères.

Shoto resta presque en transe pendant quelques secondes. Enji lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Ça va ?

Shoto ne répondit pas et commença à avancer dans les couloirs de cette maison. Il retrouva seul le salon, là où la famille attendait de le rencontrer.

Ils restèrent muets en voyant ce visage étrange et brûlé. Rei plaça par réflexes ses mains devant sa bouche, comme s'il était choquée. Ce geste attrista Shoto. Fuyumi était indécise, son regard passait de Enji à Shoto. Touya et Natsuo se dévisagèrent.

-Euh... commença Touya. Bienvenue.

-Bon retour à la maison, continua Fuyumi.

Le mal aise était palpable dans la salle. Rei finis par se lever. Elle s'avança vers Shoto et posa sa main sur sa joue brûlée.

-Mon pauvre chéri, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle regardait par alternance l'œil gris et l'œil bleu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Shoto eu un maigre sourire. Fuyumi se leva à son tour et le pris dans ses bras. Shoto se tendit. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ce contact qu'il adorait quand il était petit lui paraissait si étrange. Fuyumi avait toujours la même odeur.

Natsuo et Touya restèrent assis à dévisager leur frère.

Natsuo finis par se lever.

-Je suis désolé, Shoto. Je sais que t'a vécu des trucs horribles mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais t'aduler, OK ? T'es un vilain. Et papa, pourquoi nous torturer et le ramener à la maison ? On s'était tous fait à l'idée que Yuki et Ryu étaient morts. Et là, tu nous ramène un inconnu qui a leurs têtes. Apprendre, imaginer, qu'ils sont tous les deux piégés dans ce corps... imaginer ce qu'on leur a fait... pourquoi l'avait ramené ?

Shoto ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction de Natsuo. Il se dégagea des bras de Fuyumi et avança vers son grand-frère.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas un vilain, mais ce serai mentir. Lui dire qu'il était du côté des héros ? Mensonge aussi. Rassurer Natsuo en lui disant que des deux jumeaux, Ryu était celui qui semblait encore en vie ?

-Ne dis rien, lui lança Natsuo. Je veux pas de tes explications. C'est dur à entendre et à dire, mais je préfère penser que vous êtes morts. Je veux pas entendre parler de toi, Shoto.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en bousculant Enji au passage.

Touya se leva et suivis son petit frère.

Rei et Fuyumi conduisirent Shoto dans la chambre de Ryu. Elle n'avait pas changé, il n'y avait que la poussière en plus. Vivre dans cette chambre et prendre la place de Ryu, c'était comme dire que Yuki était mort alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais pour sa famille, ce devait être plus facile de le ranger dans une case que d'admettre qu'il était au milieu.

Shoto se coucha dans son ancien lit aux draps propres. Il s'endormit avec le cœur lourd.

* * *

Dabi était à l'affût de chaque information. Il savait qu'elles étaient loin d'intéresser Shigaraki, pour lui, Shoto était perdu au même titre que Muscular, Moonfish ou Mustard. Ou même All for One. Presque chaque jour, Dabi avait un argument différent à sortir à Shigaraki pour qu'il l'aide à libérer Shoto.

Ce jour-là, son argument allait peut-être avoir un peu plus de valeur.

-Shigaraki, j'ai appris que Shoto avait été libéré.

-Ah. C'est bien. Il est où ?

-Il va vivre chez Endeavor.

Shigaraki ne portait pas sa main sur la figure ce jour-là, il fronça les sourcils.

-Il nous a vendu ?

-Je ne pense pas. Il n'aurai aucun intérêt à le faire. Et je le connais bien : il ne serai pas retourné délibérément chez lui. C'est sûrement un moyen de l'amadouer.

Shigaraki se frotta le front.

-Et donc ?

-Et si on attendais qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur Endeavor et les héros et qu'on le libère ?

-Tu prend le risque qu'il se joigne à leur cause.

-Impossible, mentit Dabi.

Il avait conscience que dans la ligue, Shoto avait l'impression d'agir contre sa nature. Il n'était pas impossible que Shoto change de camp. Mais il devait convaincre Shigaraki.

-Tu veux qu'on aille attaquer la résidence des Todoroki ?

-Oui.

-Et après ? On aura Endeavor sur nous.

-C'est le héro numéro un, il nous a déjà en ligne de mire. Comme tous les autres depuis le SJA. Non ?

Shigaraki se gratta le cou.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton copain, tu vas le libérer tout seul.

C'était toujours la même chose. Dabi soupira. À ce rythme-là, c'était bien ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

* * *

 **Shoto est retournée dans sa famille. Mais cette nouvelle vie pourra-t-elle le satisfaire ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Partie V

**Salut ! Il était temps que je continu la publication de cette fic ! On approche de la fin ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sensibles (5)**

Shoto se réveilla en sursaut après un violent cauchemar. Tout son corps tremblait et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour se calmer et se convaincre que c'était bien un cauchemar et non la réalité.

Une fois calmé, Shoto se leva. Il se souvint qu'il était dans l'ancienne chambre de Ryu. Le lit était d'ailleurs un peu petit en longueur, Shoto avait dormit recroquevillé.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Toute sa famille le regarda comme un extraterrestre quand il entra en se frottant les yeux. Il était encore un peu dans le cirage. Seul Endeavor le regarda normalement et lui dit bonjour. Il était déjà dans sa tenue de héro et allait sûrement se rendre à son agence.

Rei Todoroki et Touya préparaient le petit déjeuner. Sans un mot, ils tendirent une assiette à Shoto et l'invitèrent à s'installer.

Dans un silence pesant, il mangea. Fuyumi tenta de faire la conversation.

-Tu as bien dormit, Shoto ?

-Le lit est un peu petit.

-On le changera, a affirmé Enji Todoroki.

Shoto acquiesça.

Il sortit de table au plus vite et se rendit vers le jardin intérieur de la maison. Il vit alors un habitant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Il y avait un chien dans le jardin, il tentait d'attraper un papillon. Il vit Shoto et s'approcha de lui.

Quand Ryu et Yuki avaient disparus, ils ne possédaient pas de chien. De quand datait celui-là ? Shoto sentit son cœur se serrer. Le chien devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Était-il là pour les remplacer ?

Mais au moins, cela faisait un habitant qui ne savait rien de lui et qui n'était pas triste à l'idée de le rencontrer.

Shoto lui caressa les oreilles, toutes douces et le dos. Le chien réclamait toujours plus de caresses que Shoto lui donna sans hésiter. Il sourit faiblement. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Shoto reconnu l'odeur de sa mère. Il ne releva pas la tête vers elle.

-Il s'appelle Yellow. Il a presque dix ans.

-C'est notre remplaçant ? Demanda amèrement Shoto.

Rei soupira.

-Non. C'était votre cadeau d'anniversaire. Vous avez disparus trois jours avant votre anniversaire. Nous voulions vous offrir des chiots. Il y en avait deux : Yellow et Brown. Quand vous avez disparus, on a appelé le refuge pour leur dire qu'on ne prendrait pas les chiots. Quelques mois plus tard, on a rappelé en pensant que cela pourrait aider tes frères et ta sœur à se remettre de votre disparition. Par chance, les deux chiens n'avaient pas trouvés preneur. Même si cela fait un peu... ça leur a fait du bien. Malheureusement, durant ces mois, Brown était décédé. Alors nous avons pris Yellow.

Rei posa sa main dans le dos de Shoto.

-Yellow n'est pas votre remplaçant. C'est un cadeau et il a fait beaucoup de bien à notre famille.

-Si tu le dis.

* * *

-Allez, sois sympa, Black Mist.

-Shigaraki n'a pas approuvé cette mission.

-Shigaraki m'a dit de me démerder et c'est ce que je fais. Et je te demande un minuscule service.

Black Mist dévisagea longuement Dabi.

-J'ai seulement besoin que tu m'emmène à Tokyo. C'est pas compliqué.

Le nuage noir finis par soupirer.

-Bon, très bien. Je vais t'y emmener.

-Et me ramener quand je t'appellerai.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-D'accord.

-Super. Alors je pars tout de suite.

Black Mist créa un portail noir et sans la moindre once d'hésitation, Dabi s'y engouffra. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle de Tokyo. Il savait à peut-près où se trouvait le quartier où vivait la famille Todoroki. Il fallait juste qu'il comprenne où il était actuellement.

À chaque seconde, il le sentait, il se rapprochait de Shoto.

* * *

Shoto jouait avec Yellow dans le jardin extérieur. Il lançait un frisbee que le chien ramenait. Endeavor était partis travailler, tout était calme. Shoto s'ennuyait. Au moins, à la ligue, il y avait quasiment toujours quelque chose à faire, il avait son utilité.

Et à la ligue, il y avait Dabi. C'était décidément toujours la même chose...

Shoto lança un peu trop fort le frisbee et celui-ci se bloqua dans un arbre qui se trouvait tout au bord du terrain des Todoroki. Le chien aboyait sous l'arbre. Shoto avança pour venir le récupérer.

Mais le bracelet à sa cheville réagit. Il envoya une décharge électrique pour dissuader le garçon d'avancer vers le bord. Pour une personne à la sensibilité normale, cela devait en effet juste dissuader. Mais pour Shoto, c'était assez douloureux pour le faire crier.

Il continua à avancer malgré tout. La douleur s'intensifia. Au point où il en était, il se dit qu'il valait mieux voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. La douleur devint trop intense et il tomba à genoux dans la pelouse. Il s'effondra et dû ramper dans l'herbe pour s'éloigner du bord du terrain.

Yellow vint lécher son visage. Shoto parvint à retourner à une distance où il n'avait pas mal. Il caressa la tête du grand chien. Shoto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa cheville et vit que la peau était rouge vif sous son bracelet. Il l'avait brûlé.

Le garçon finis par s'endormir dans l'herbe.

À son réveil, il y avait une ombre au dessus de lui. Shoto reconnu celle d'Endeavor et se releva. À ses côtés se trouvait Natsuo qui dévisageait l'endormit.

-Natsu m'a dit que tu avais tenté de t'enfuir.

-Pardon ?

Natsu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai entendu Yellow aboyer et je suis allé voir. Tu étais en train de te diriger vers le bord du terrain. Tu as essayé de fuir.

Puis, Natsuo se tourna vers son père.

-C'est un vilain maintenant, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Enji Todoroki semblait déçu. Lui en tout cas, il croyait en Shoto. Il pensait avoir bien éduqué Yuki et Ryu contre le mal.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à m'enfuir. Je voulais aller chercher le frisbee que j'ai envoyé dans l'arbre.

Shoto désigna le cercle rose dans l'arbre. Heureusement qu'il y était encore.

Enji semblait dubitatif. Il regarda par alternance ses deux enfants sans parvenir à savoir lequel des deux mentait. Mais ça se voyait qu'il voulait croire en Shoto. Il avait de l'espoir pour lui. Pas Natsuo. Il le pensait pourri alors que Shoto n'avait fait que tenter de trouver une voix à suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas être de l'avis de tous.

Il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

* * *

Dabi arpentait les rues, le visage camouflé par l'ombre de sa capuche. Il cherchait Shoto dans la foule, ou bien un policier qu'il aurai pu menacer pour avoir des infos. Mais rien.

Et puis au bon de longue heures de recherche, il vit, au loin, une silhouette proche de celle de Shoto. Il avança vers elle. Il vit ensuite des cheveux blanc et des cheveux rouge.

Dabi ne pouvait pas crier le nom de Shoto en pleine rue, il se ferai remarquer, alors il attendit, patiemment, que Shoto se retrouve dans un lieu avec moins de monde, là où il pourra lui parler. Mais il semblait accompagné d'une autre personne. Et puis... quelque chose n'allait pas. Dabi n'y avait pas fait attention en premier lieu, mais les cheveux n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur. C'était comme si c'était Shoto dans un miroir. Les cheveux blancs étaient du côté gauche et non du côté droit.

Dabi décida tout de même de le suivre, au cas où. De toute façon, des cheveux comme ça, il n'y avait pas trente six personne qui en avait. Un frisson parcourra néanmoins Dabi.

Le garçon et son accompagnateur se dirigèrent vers une ruelle plus petite. Il n'y avait personne et Dabi les rattrapa avec la boule au ventre. Il savait que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas lui plaire.

En effet, le garçon dû sentir qu'il était suivis. Il se retourna. Dabi fut choqué par la ressemblance entre Shoto et lui. C'était effectivement le garçon dans un miroir. Mais il n'avait pas sa brûlure du côté gauche.

L'homme qui accompagnait le garçon se tourna à son tour vers Dabi. Il dévoila son visage.

-Père, souffla le vilain.

L'homme sourit. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. Le miroir de Shoto avait les yeux vides. Pas la moindre once d'émotion.

-Qui est ce gamin ? Demanda Dabi en le désignant du menton.

-Ce gamin, comme tu dis, est ce que l'on a créé avec ce qui restait de Yuki et Ryu Todoroki. Une grande partis des frères a été utilisé pour créer Shoto. Nous avons scindé les jumeaux en deux.

-Avec quoi ? Une tronçonneuse ?

-Une scalpel. Puis Awase-san les a rassemblé. Nous les avons croisé. Shoto était notre priorité, mais on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire quelques chose de ce qui restait. Et voici l'origine de Ryuki.

Ryuki... il avait même eu le culot de fusionner leurs prénoms. Dabi en avait la nausée.

-C'est quoi ton but maintenant ?

-Je vous ais vu à la télévision tous les deux, je voulais venir vous récupérer. Vous êtes mes créations après tout. Et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour tester les alters de Ryuki.

-Il a les même que Shoto.

-Il les utilise différemment. Et contrairement à son frère, il ne ressent rien.

Compte tenu de toutes les années que Dabi avait passé avec son père, il pensait pourtant qu'il serai mit dans la confidence. Mais il n'avait jamais su que Ryuki existait. Son père lui avait caché cette expérience.

Dabi retira sa capuche et alluma le feu dans ses mains.

Il ne laissera pas son père et Ryuki trouver Shoto.

* * *

Shoto était assis sur son lit. Il regardait le bracelet à sa cheville. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette maison. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tromper la technologie. Ou de la détruire. Quels température cette chose pouvait supporter ?

Il posa sa main sur le bracelet et activa ses flammes. Sa peau était ignifuge, il n'avait pas peur de la chaleur. Et puis, au centre de recherche, il avait vécu bien pire. Le problème, c'était que quand le bracelet ressentait un danger, un changement brutal, comme si on tentait de le retirer, il envoyait les décharges. Shoto se battait contre la douleur en priant de toute son âme que le bracelet allait céder avant lui.

Il sentit le métal fondre et petit à petit, les douleurs cesser, jusqu'à ce qu'un trou apparaisse et que Shoto puisse faire passer sa cheville. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était libre.

Il prit des affaires qu'il mit dans un sac à dos et sortit de la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cela faisait un saut d'un étage qu'il exécuta sans soucis. Puis, il couru jusqu'au grillage et sauta par dessus avec sa glace.

Il se retrouva dans les rues et se sentit libre. Il sourit et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il finit par arriver à l'intersection où Dabi avait emmené Ryu et Yuki pour les piéger. Et là, il vit trois personnes dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

Il y avait une lueur bleue au loin. Shoto cru reconnaître Dabi. Mais ce n'était pas possible, non ? Dabi n'avait pas pu venir. Dabi n'était pas venu, comme Endeavor.

Ou pas ? Et s'il était assez important pour que Dabi ait cherché à le sauver ?

Shoto fit un pas de plus. Les deux hommes devant celui qui semblait être Dabi se retournèrent. Les jambes de Shoto cédèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux devant son reflet, devant ce qui restait de lui et son frère. Les derniers fragments des jumeaux. Il compris instantanément ce qu'était le garçon face à lui. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

-Shoto ! Cria Dabi.

Dabi était là. Dabi était venu le chercher. Mais pour le moment, le cerveau de Shoto n'était accaparé que pars une seule chose. Il regarda son frère avec les larmes aux yeux. Mais son frère, lui, était parfaitement insensible à sa détresse. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces retrouvailles.

Ryuki dévisagea Shoto et avança son pied gauche. Il gela et le sol et Shoto eu à peine le temps de réagir. Il déchaîna ses flammes pour arrêter la glace.

Mais il le savait, jamais il ne pourra affronter son frère. Il serai incapable de blesser cette part de lui et de détruire ce qui restait de Yuki et Ryu.

Shoto se croyait unique. Il pensait qu'il était le dernier enfant des Todoroki. Il s'était fait à cette idée plutôt difficile à avaler. Et là, maintenant, débarquait ce garçon qui n'était autre qu'un autre lui. Dabi lu le trouble de son ami et attaqua Ryuki quand celui-ci fût dos à lui.

-Ryuki, derrière toi ! Cria le Chauve.

Il se retourna à temps pour éviter le jet de flammes. Shoto se projeta avec sa glace et passa par dessus le Chauve et celui qui se faisait appeler Ryuki. Il se retrouva juste à côté de Dabi. De nouveau proche de lui, Shoto se sentait plus fort.

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

-Dabi, souffla Shoto. Je ne pourrai pas le faire.

-Je sais. Mais je suis là, Shoto. Je vais t'aider.

Oui, il était là. Et depuis des années, Dabi était son soutient. Il avait rendu l'enfer supportable.

-Tu veux fuir ? Demanda Dabi.

-Je... euh...

Fuir... remettre à plus tard son affrontement... réfléchir, digérer l'information, prendre le temps de retrouver Dabi. Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-Oui, répondit Shoto, sûr de lui.

Dabi sourit avant de prendre sa main et de se mettre à courir. Il rejoignit la rue, là où les passants se pressaient, là où Ryuki pourra plus difficilement les attaquer et là où ils pourront disparaître. De toute façon, Dabi savait que le Chauve allait maintenant tout faire pour retrouver les deux fuyards.

Il entendirent la voix du Chauve derrière eux, ils coururent le plus vite possible dans la rue bondée de passants. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc et crachèrent leurs poumons. Dabi jura. Shoto se sentait nauséeux. Il devait monopolisé toute son énergie pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Dabi posa une main sur son dos.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas...

Shoto se recroquevilla, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ryuki... souffla-t-il. Ils ont crée un autre monstre.

Dabi s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il serra son partenaire de souffrance contre lui.

-Je sais.

-Ils nous ont mutilés...

-Je sais.

-J'aurai préféré savoir que Yuki était mort plutôt que... qu'il devienne ça.

Puis, Shoto se rendit compte qu'il pensait exactement comme Touya et Natsuo. Eux aussi auraient préférés savoir les jumeaux morts plutôt que de rencontrer Shoto. Il comprenait bien mieux ce qu'ils ressentaient désormais.

-Pour moi, tu es l'unique, Shoto.

Le garçon releva la tête et fit face au sourire de Dabi. Il voulait le rassurer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Shoto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il regardait Dabi et sentait son cœur se serrer. C'était à cause de lui, c'était lui qui les avaient mené dans cette ruelle. Shoto pleura de plus belle. Il ne savait plus qui détester, qui aimer. Il ne s'était jamais aimé, il haïssait son corps, il haïssait ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Il avait haï Dabi au début, puis il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance et depuis il avait _ce_ sentiment pour lui. De la reconnaissance, de l'amitié, de l'affection, peut-être un peu plus même.

Et puis, Dabi avait quatorze ans quand il avait piégé Yuki et Ryu, il était manipulable à l'époque. Oui, Dabi n'était pas fautif. C'était le Chauve la cause de tout.

Et maintenant ? Que faire de Ryuki ? Que penser de lui ? Que ressentir face à lui ? Pour commencer, Shoto devait comprendre qui il était. Concrètement. Était-il Yuki ? Un peu de Ryu et un peu de Yuki ? Un autre Ryu ? Personne ?

-J'ai peur, souffla Shoto.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

-Pour commencer, on va aller se mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, tu vas dormir. Et demain on réfléchira à tout ça. D'accord ?

Shoto acquiesça. Il essuya ses larmes et se releva. Toujours en tenant la main de Dabi, ils remontèrent quelques rues, cherchant un endroit où passer la nuit. Dabi aurait pu appeler Black Mist pour qu'il les ramène à la base. Ce serai d'ailleurs plus prudent avec Ryuki et le Chauve qui traînaient dans le coin.

-Comment ont-ils su que nous étions là ? Je veux dire, on est à deux cents kilomètres de Yokohama et du centre de recherche.

-Ta capture n'est pas passée inaperçu. On en a pas mal parlé dans les journaux. Aucune photo officielle n'est apparues, sûrement parce que ton père ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne qui tu étais pour le moment. Mais la description de tes alters a été faite et à partir de là...

-Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu en ville ?

Dabi sourit avant de regarder en coin le garçon.

-A ton avis ? J'étais venu te délivrer.

Shoto serra plus fort la main de Dabi. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Les garçons marchèrent un moment. Ils finirent par trouver une maison dans un quartier endormis. Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant la maison. Les propriétaires semblaient être absents. Dabi fit fondre le verrou de la porte et ils entrèrent.

C'était une petite maison avec un salon, une cuisine ouverte, une chambre et un bureau. Il y avait quelques photos montrant un couple plutôt banal. Les deux garçons piquèrent de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur puis allèrent dans la chambre. Ils fouillèrent les placards et empruntèrent chacun un pyjama à l'homme qui vivait ici. Sauf que pour Shoto, tout était un peu grand. Il enfila un boxer propre et un haut de pyjama seulement. Dabi fit pareil.

Ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Dabi soupira lourdement. Shoto était tourné vers lui et semblait très préoccupé. Le sommeil allait être difficile à trouver.

-Comment tu t'es enfuis au fait ?

-J'ai fait fondre le bracelet pour me localiser. Puis je suis partis.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

-Je ne sais pas... avant... j'ai dû me dire que je pourrai peut-être retrouver une vie normale. Mais je n'ai pas retrouvé ma famille là-bas. Seulement des étrangers. Et pour eux, j'en étais un aussi de toute manière.

-Alors, tu vas retourner à l'alliance ?

-Oui.

Dabi sourit.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

-Il en fallait bien une...

Dabi fixait le plafond, une main sous la tête. Pensif. Son autre main jouait avec la couette. Lui aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

-Il avait les yeux vides, finit par dire Shoto d'une petite voix.

-Ryuki ?

-Oui, Ryuki... Quand je l'ai vu... j'ai cru qu'il était mort à l'intérieur. Je me suis vu en lui quelques secondes... parce que dans le miroir... c'est moi.

-Ryuki est le jouet de mon père.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'une seconde fusion avait fonctionné ? demanda Shoto.

-Sûrement pour briser le lien qu'il y avait entre vous. Il s'est sûrement dit que vous serriez plus efficaces ainsi. Ou bien que si l'un faisait une bêtise, s'évadait par exemple, l'autre pourrai le remplacer sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou bien irait le traquer sans état d'âme.

-J'ai une âme. Et je ne veux pas faire de mal à Ryuki. Il est... c'est finalement encore plus mon jumeaux qu'avant.

-Physiquement seulement. Intérieurement, je pense que Yuki n'a pas survécu. Ou alors les années l'ont détruit, là où toi tu a tenu le coup.

-Parce que tu étais là.

Dabi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pour lui aussi, Shoto avait été un soutient. Et il n'aurait pas tenté de le sauver s'il ne appréciait pas. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, il ressentait autre chose. Shoto n'était pas qu'un garçon qu'il tentait de protéger et d'aider. Alors ce genre de remarque le rendait mal à l'aise car il n'était pas sûr que Shoto soit du même avis. Et bien qu'il ait seize ans, il était un peu jeune.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de soupçons concernant Ryuki ? Je veux dire... jamais ton père n'a évoqué une seconde fusion ?

-Jamais.

Shoto acquiesça. Il avait confiance en Dabi.

Dabi tourna la tête vers Shoto. Il avait les yeux baissés et jouait lui aussi avec la couette.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir tuer Ryuki ?

Dabi savait que c'était ça la question qui le tourmentait le plus. Tuer ou non son frère.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de choisir, Shoto. Mais si tu veux tuer mon père pour libérer Ryuki de son emprise et tenter de lui montrer le droit chemin, je te soutiendrai.

Shoto releva la tête. Il savait bien que Dabi détestait son père et qu'il avait intégré l'alliance pour cela. Ce serai lui rendre service que de choisir cette option. Et une fois le Chauve tué, Shoto savait déjà ce qu'il fera : il redonnera à Ryuki une vie normale. Il lui donnera sa place dans la famille Todoroki. Endeavor l'accueillera sûrement comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Oui, ce serai le mieux pour lui. Il pourra se reconstruire. Et Ryuki ne sera pas considéré comme un vilain par Touya et Natsuo.

Shoto sourit.

-Je pense que c'est le meilleur choix.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Partie VI

**Salut ! Waouh, que de temps a passé ! Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à publier cette fin. Je suis vraiment désolée ! En fait, c'est d'une part parce que je voulais la rectifier, d'autre part parce que je comptait la publier en même temps qu'un dessin sur mon trumblr. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à terminer ce dessin... J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre plus.**

 **Sakurachan-gemini : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Moira-chan : Oui, Rei et Fuyumi font des efforts, mais Shoto se sent trop différents et il ne veut pas qu'elles aient à se forcer pour retrouver leur fils. Il ne se sent plus capable d'assumer cette fonction, il préfère rester auprès de Dabi et de la Ligue car eux n'attendent pas de lui qu'il redevienne quelqu'un qu'il n'est plus, mais seulement qu'il soit utile. Je suis d'accord, ce bracelet était mal foutu (il faut aider un peu le scénario quand l'histoire ne fait que 6 chapitres...). Oui c'est glauque. Ce chapitre est le dernier, en effet. J'aurai bien aimé écrire plus dans cet univers, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas assez d'idées. Merci pour ce long review ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Attention, raiting M et lemon_ pour ce début de chapitre. Ceux que ça dérange, sautez la première partie (LOL). Ce lemon fait partie des raisons pour lesquels j'ai tardé à publier. Je trouvais que cela allait très vite en Shoto et Dabi et puis finalement, j'aime tellement ce passage que je l'ai laissé. On va dire que la veille d'un truc important, on fait tous des trucs pas forcément réfléchis.**

* * *

 **Sensibles (6)**

-Je pense que c'est le meilleur choix.

Dabi acquiesça. Il se tourna pour faire face à Shoto. Il hésita avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur celles de garçon. Il caressa quelques peu ses doigts avant de se rapprocher un peu plus.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Chuchotât Shoto.

-J'ai passé cinq ans et demi avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est à dire précisément, et j'ai compté les jours, mille neufs-cent quatre vingt neuf jours* avec toi. Alors ne pas t'avoir pendant une semaine à mes côtés...

Dabi sourit.

-Oui, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Quelques rougeurs s'étalèrent sur le visage de Shoto. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Dabi qui fit de même. Leurs nez se frôlaient et sans le moindre mot, ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait et ce qu'il voulait faire. Comme quand ils se regardaient à travers cette vitre, Dabi savait toujours quand Shoto avait besoin de réconfort, quand il voulait se coller contre cette vitre qui les séparait et avoir l'impression de le toucher.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus cette barrière matérielle entre eux. Ils étaient libres de se toucher. Ils étaient libres de s'embrasser.

Dabi cacha d'abord l'un de ses bras sous la couette et le passa par dessus Shoto pour le rapprocher doucement de lui. Shoto hésita avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de Dabi, faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses agrafes.

Shoto ferma les yeux. Le souffle de Dabi était bien plus proche. Son nez toucha le sien, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Un simple petit contact avant de s'éloigner. Il recommença une seconde fois, plus longtemps.

C'était étrange. Shoto ressentait tout, absolument tout avec ses sens décuplés. Sa bouche captait tout du corps de Dabi, chaque petites imperfections sur ses lèvres mutilés, chaque petites notes de plaisir quand il sentait sa main courir dans son dos.

Dabi en revanche avait envie de hurler. Il ne sentait rien. Sa lèvre inférieure mutilée ne sentait rien du plus, à peine le contact de Shoto. Il était incapable de dire si ses lèvres étaient douces, si sa peau était chaude. Son père lui avait volé tout plaisir.

Alors il en voulait plus. Peut-être que stimuler plus son corps lui donnera des sensations. Dabi caressa le menton de Shoto avant de tirer dessus pour entrouvrir sa bouche. Il attendit deux petites secondes avant de l'embrasser pour être sûr que l'adolescent était d'accord. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et s'entremêlèrent.

Shoto parcourra cette bouche inconnue. Il sentait la peau coupée et les agrafes. C'était une sensation très étrange et désagréable. Il préférait les baisers sur les lèvres, même si la peau brûlée de la bouche de Dabi avait une texture et un goût étrange.

Les mains de Shoto remontèrent sur le cou calciné de Dabi, ce dernier ne sentait rien. Par contre et à son grand soulagement, il sentait les doigts habiles quand ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux noirs.

Dabi se pencha sur Shoto et colla son corps au sien. Leurs pieds se frôlaient, leurs bassins se rencontraient et c'était... excitant.

Dabi recula sa tête. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux bicolores de Shoto. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il voulait voir ce que cela faisait, il voulait ressentir ce plaisir avec Shoto et en même temps... il savait que le garçon était hypersensible. Et si cela le faisait souffrir ? Et si lui, Dabi, ne ressentait absolument rien durant ce moment ?

-Shoto... j'ai envie de toi.

Il vit l'hésitation sur le visage de l'adolescent. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle un peu court.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent. Dabi se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Maintenant qu'il avait son approbation, il allait pouvoir essayer d'aller un peu plus loin sans pour autant chercher à passer le cap. Il caressa le ventre plat de Shoto et l'entendit gémir. Il tira sur le haut de pyjama et cela fit sauter les boutons qui le fermait. Shoto rit avant de faire de même avec celui de Dabi.

Il regarda son torse impeccable, sauf en haut, au niveau de la naissance de son cou. Il toucha avec timidité cette peau sans trop savoir à quelle réaction s'attendre sur Dabi. Il savait que peu de zones sur son corps avaient encore une sensibilité normale.

Dabi sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il ne ressentait pas grand chose quand les doigts de Shoto frôlaient une zone érogène, mais c'était le corps du garçon qui lui donnait envie. Dabi s'amusa avec les tétons durcis de l'adolescent qui soupirait de plaisir. Pour lui, tout ceci devait être l'extase. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ils passeront aux choses sérieuses ?

Dabi fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et laissa Shoto faire de même de son côté. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nus. Shoto était tout aussi excité que Dabi, en témoignait son membre gonflé.

Shoto ne savait pas vraiment que faire, comment se mettre pour la suite. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Que voulait-il ? Que voulait Dabi ? Il releva une jambe et laissa Dabi se glisser entre ses cuisses. Leurs membres se frôlaient et c'était bon. Shoto sentait cette chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, les pointes de plaisir qui allait par vague sur son sexe, comme s'il palpitait. Et il y avait aussi les frissons dans son dos et les picotements dans sa nuque. Dabi sentait-il tout cela ?

Dabi replia une de ses jambes et prit la cuisse relevée de Shoto pour le tirer un peu plus vers lui. Leurs sexe se frôlèrent de nouveau et il vit le corps de Shoto se cambrer. Il semblait bien aimer ça. Dabi prit son sexe et le frotta au siens. Il maintint les deux collé et bougea ses hanches. La friction entre eux faisait monter le plaisir.

Shoto agrippa les draps et se cambra. Son visage reflétait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Dabi se concentrait sur son corps pour ressentir les mêmes choses. Mais le plaisir n'était pas assez présent. Il ressentait quelques pointes de temps en temps.

Le plus jeune finit par jouir. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues toute rouges. Son corps était luisant de transpiration. Il venait sûrement de vivre les plus intenses minutes de sa vie. Dabi par contre n'avait pas jouit. Son membre était toujours gonflé et en devenait douloureux.

Shoto le regarda et comprit. Son cœur se serra. Dabi soupira, résigné. Il se décala et commença à s'éloigner.

-Attend, souffla Shoto en l'attirant contre lui. On peut aller plus loin. Si... si tu en as besoin.

Dabi sourit tendrement, il embrassa le bout du nez de Shoto avant de se glisser de nouveau entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune pris sa main et l'amena lui même entre ses cuisses. Cela fit rire Dabi. Il caressa cet endroit sensible, faisant de nouveau se tortiller Shoto sur le matelas. Puis, avec précaution, il fit entrer un doigt en lui.

Les mains de Shoto se crispèrent sur les épaules du plus âgé. Mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Pas encore. Dabi prit son temps avant de glisser un second doigt en lui. Là, le visage de Shoto se tordit. Il n'osa pas dire qu'il avait mal. Il se disait que la douleur allait passer de toute façon.

-Dis-moi si... commença Dabi avant de se faire interrompre par un baiser.

Bon, Shoto semblait sûr de lui. Dabi profita de se baiser pour introduire un troisième doigt. Shoto faillit lui mordre la lèvre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Dabi qui ne sentit aucune douleur, simplement le sang couler.

Shoto mit son bras sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferai si mal ! Mais pour autant, hors de question d'arrêter. Il voulait le faire, ce serai nul de s'arrêter maintenant. Et rien de garantissait qu'ils puissent le refaire. Si demain tout se passait mal... il n'avait pas fait part de ce doute à Dabi.

Ce dernier finit par retirer ses doigts. Il n'attendit pas avant de faire entrer son sexe à son tour, préférant que la douleur passe au plus vite. Shoto cria et se mordit la lèvre. Mais Dabi lui ressentait enfin quelque chose. Cette étroitesse autour de son sexe, cette chaleur. Il soupira.

La douleur finit par se calmer et Dabi commença à bouger. Cela réveilla la douleur mais pas longtemps, juste le temps de quelques mouvements. Puis le plaisir grimpa en flèche. Shoto se retint en gémir en premier lieu, ne voulant pas montrer à Dabi à quel point ce qu'il vivait était intense si lui ne ressentait toujours rien. Heureusement, il ne tarda pas à entendre les soupirs de son amant et voir son visage concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Shoto replia ses jambes autour des hanches de Dabi et accompagna ses mouvements.

Ils gémirent, se cambrèrent, s'embrassèrent et partagèrent leur plaisir. La souffrance que Shoto avait enduré en valait le coup. Il cria de plaisir et jouit avant Dabi mais cette fois-ci, son amant fit de même.

Il s'affala sur le matelas, le souffle court. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, sourire béat aux lèvres, regardant le plafond. Puis, Shoto se mit à rire. Il essuya les petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. Dabi rit lui aussi avant de se tourner vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dabi et Shoto se réveillèrent avec le soleil. Ses rayons chauds frappèrent leurs corps. Shoto grimaça en voulant se lever. Ah, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait mal comme ça. S'il avait su... il l'aurait fait quand même. Dabi se leva, n'ayant aucune douleur, et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

Shoto remit ses vêtements de la veille. Il rejoignit Dabi dans la cuisine. Ils se sourirent quand ils se dirent bonjour. Dabi embrassa les cheveux de Shoto. Ils ne s'échangèrent même pas un mot.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Shoto entendit une voiture dans la rue ralentir. Il se leva et rendit à la fenêtre.

-Merde... soufflât-il. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse en vitesse !

-Les propriétaires rentrent ?

-Je crois.

Dabi ne rangea même pas les affaires et prit la main de Shoto pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. Puis, il appela Black Mist. Ils disparurent dans le portail du vilain alors que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrait.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la nouvelle base de l'alliance des vilains. Shoto n'y était encore jamais venu. Il regarda l'endroit avec curiosité. Shigaraki était là, il semblait irrité. Shoto se fit la réflexion en le voyant qu'il ne ressemblait plus au gamin arrogant fière d'être un vilain qu'il était à leur rencontre. Il avait de l'allure. On sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, râla Shigaraki.

-J'ai estimé que, tout compte fait, j'avais pas besoin de ton autorisation, répliquât Dabi.

Shoto sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement. Ainsi, il n'y avait que Dabi qui tenait à lui. Il fallait croire qu'il ne s'était pas montré assez utile pour qu'on veille le garder. Ou qu'on le considère comme important.

Dabi prit le bras de Shoto et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce, celle qui était désormais la chambre de Dabi. Il y avait le costume de Shoto, ou du moins, un nouveau costume car le vrai était au mains de la police (on allait quand même pas le laisser repartir avec !).

Dabi retira ses vêtements et enfila sa tenue de vilain. Il incita Shoto à faire de même.

-Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de Ryuki maintenant ?

-Le plus vite sera le mieux, tu le sais très bien.

Shoto enfila sa tenue. Le design avait un peu changé. Le côté droit arborait encore ces pics de glace intimidant, mais sur l'autre épaule, au lieu de la flamme que Shoto allumait se trouvait des motifs qui ressemblaient à des traces de lave qui coulait sur son bras. Ça ressemblait un peu au costume d'Endeavor. Mais Shoto aimait bien.

Dabi ouvrit le placard de sa chambre et fouilla dans le tiroir du bas. Il en sortit plusieurs couteaux et un pistolet automatique. Shoto pâlit.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ?

-Je les ais volé. Je savais pas vraiment de quoi j'allais avoir besoin pour te libérer. Endeavor a un alter proche du miens après tout.

-Mais ce n'est pas...

-Mon père a le même alter que le miens. Mon feu sera inefficace. Il me faut une autre arme.

Shoto finit par acquiescer. Dabi était déterminé, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sauf peut-être le jour où ils s'étaient enfuis, la première fois. Cette envie de fuir son père, ce besoin de se rebeller, c'était ça la raison de vivre de Dabi pour le moment. Mais une fois le Chauve mort, que fera Dabi ? Se donnera-t-il corps et âme pour la ligue ?

Et Shoto, pourra-t-il vraiment affronter les autres héros, peut-être même Endeavor ? Les doutes refaisaient surface. Dabi avait raison, ils devaient vite régler ce problème avant de changer d'avis.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principale.

-Black Mist, emmène nous à Tokyo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre là-bas ? Demanda Shigaraki qui jouait depuis tout à l'heure avec un verre vide.

-On a un truc important à régler.

-Ah oui ? Dîtes-m'en plus. Je suis votre chef après tout.

Dabi refusa fermement.

-Il me semble qu'on a pas de comptes à te rendre. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y aucune urgence. Maintenant, on a un truc à faire et sans ça, on pourra pas rester dans la ligue.

Le ton ferme de Dabi semblait avoir convaincu Shigaraki que c'était vraiment important. Il soupira longuement et les autorisa à partir.

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur la ville. Shoto et Dabi marchaient à l'abri des regards. Ils se doutaient que Ryuki et le Chauve allaient apparaître dans les mêmes environs que la veille. Le père de Dabi devaient se douter que son fils souhaitait lui faire la peau. Il en avait l'occasion désormais. Il fallait qu'ils fassent un trait sur ces années de souffrances.

Dabi tenait la main de Shoto.

-On revivra après ça, souffla-t-il dans la nuit.

-Dabi...

-Quoi ?

-Et si... ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais... et si je pouvais redevenir Ryu ? Et si Ryuki pouvait redevenir Yuki ? Et s'il était possible de...

Rien que l'imaginer, il avait mal. Il ne savait pas comment le Chauve et Hawase s'y étaient pris. Mais si Ryuki existait, alors peut-être que le processus inverse était possible.

-Moi je veux que tu reste comme tu es. De toute façon, je doute que ton jumeau soit encore en vie la dessous.

-Je suis un monstre. Ryuki est un monstre. J'aimerai seulement qu'il redevienne normal.

-T'as vu le monde dans lequel on est ? On est tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. C'est quoi être normal maintenant ? Tu n'es pas plus bizarre qu'un autre, Shoto. Si tu es un monstre alors moi aussi.

Le regard de Dabi se perdit à l'horizon.

-Je crois qu'ils sont là.

Il se décolla du mur où ils étaient appuyés. La rue semblait déserte par rapport à l'agitation d'il y a quelques heures. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux. Dabi sortit de l'ombre de la ruelle et s'avança. Son pistolet était soigneusement caché dans son dos, dissimulé par sa veste.

Shoto hésita plus longuement avant de sortir de l'ombre et de faire face à Ryuki. Il se vit en lui, il ne manquait qu'un peu de vie dans son regard. Et une brûlure.

Le Chauve glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Ryuki qui acquiesça. Il tendit le bras. Shoto fit de même. Ryuki déchaîna ses flammes et Shoto répondit. Les flammes contre les flammes. Dabi dégaina les couteaux, qu'ils avait d'ailleurs piqué à Toga et se jeta sur son père.

Shoto vit une fine couche de glace se frayer un passager vers lui. Ryuki avait décidément un excellent contrôle de ses alters. Il avait dû être entraîné comme Shoto, poussé à bout par les scientifiques. Il fallait qu'il réplique avant que son jumeau ne lui gèle les pieds et ne le clou sur place. Mais s'il projetait ses flammes sur le sol pour stopper la glace, Ryuki allait l'attaquer.

-Dabi ! Appela-t-il.

Il vit aussitôt un jet de flammes bleues courir sur le sol. Mais cela ne semblait même pas perturber Ryuki.

Une fois la menace de la glace écartée, Dabi se concentra de nouveau sur son père. Il l'attaquai avec les couteaux, puis avec ses flammes. Mais son père répliquait. Pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il se défendait bien. Et il était plus athlétique que le pensait Dabi.

Puis, alors que Dabi était prêt à se jeter sur lui, le Chauve sortit un pistolet de sa veste et visa Dabi. Surpris, le garçon eu à peine le temps de répliquer. Une détonation. Une odeur de fumée. Du sang. Dabi était touché à l'épaule.

-Je sens rien, connard ! Hurla-t-il avant de planter le couteau dans le bras de son père.

Le bruit avait déconcentré Shoto. Il relâcha ses flammes quelques instants. Ryuki sentit la faiblesse de son adversaire. Il augmenta la puissance de ses flammes. Elles atteignirent une chaleur incroyable, que même Shoto n'avait pas pu atteindre. Le goudron de la route se mit à gondoler et fondre par endroit.

Pour répliquer et continuer à tenir tête à son jumeau, Shoto augmenta lui aussi l'intensité de ses flammes. Dabi dû reculer pour éviter d'être brûlée. Sa peau calcinée ne tenait pas à l'être une seconde fois. Son corps avait ses limites.

Shoto ne pouvait pas atteindre les températures de Ryuki. Sa tête tournait furieusement, il se sentait mal. Comment son jumeau pouvait-il tenir sans avoir l'impression d'avoir le cerveau qui bout ? Shoto stoppa ses flammes avant de perdre connaissance. Au moins, il commençait à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau : les scientifiques lui avaient fait subir des expériences pires que les siennes, ils avaient dû le pousser à repousser ses limites. Au point de causer des dommages irréparables à son être. La chaleur ou le froid intense sur son jeune cerveau avait dû l'abîmer.

Shoto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Je suis tellement désolé, Ryuki. J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir t'éviter cette souffrance. Tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais été l'unique._

Il se lança dans les flammes. Sa peau était faîtes pour supporter ça, non ? Ryuki se déchaînait, il ne craignait pas la souffrance, il ne sentait probablement rien d'ailleurs. Si Shoto avait hérité d'une sensibilité accrue grâce à sa double dose de nerfs sensitifs, Ryuki, lui ne devait rien avoir. Aucune sensation, aucune sensibilité. Pire encore que Dabi.

Shoto se retrouvait face à son jumeau. Les flammes mordaient sa peau. Ryuki arma son poing pour le frapper. Shoto parvint à l'éviter.

-Yuki ! Je peux te ramener à la maison !

Dans cette chaleur intense, les larmes de Shoto séchaient avant même de couler sur ses joues. Il sentait que sa limite approchait. Il ne pourra pas rester longtemps dans cette fournaise. Combien de temps son frère pouvait-il tenir ?

-Yuki ! Écoutes-moi !

-Je ne suis pas Yuki !

Shoto écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de son jumeau était gorgé de haine. Il n'y avait que cela. Mais pourquoi de la haine, envers qui ? Quand même pas envers lui ? Il ne lui avait rien ! Ils étaient si fusionnels avant. Yuki, son frère qui le rassurait quand il avait peur. Son frère qui avait su garder le sourire.

-C'est moi l'unique ! Cria Ryuki. Tu es une erreur ! Une expérience qui a mal tourné ! Mais c'est moi le premier !

On lui avait gorgé la tête de ces pensées ?

Même en activant sa glace pour tenter de se refroidir, Shoto se sentait mal. Il allait falloir qu'il s'éloigne pour se refroidir de façon plus efficace.

Ou alors... Il tentait le tout pour le tout. Shoto fit un pas de plus vers son frère et avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Yuki, murmurait Shoto, espérant faire ressurgir les souvenirs de son frère.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de lui, il fallait qu'ils redeviennent les enfants qu'ils étaient, les deux jumeaux qui jouaient toujours ensemble, les jumeaux qui s'aidaient tout le temps, qui se soutenaient. Ryuki créa un pic de glace sur sa main et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Shoto avant que la glace ne fonde. Shoto serra les dents et se retint de crier.

Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter ces températures et celui de Ryuki non plus. Ces flammes étaient en train de le consumer. Il sentait la peau de son jumeau se craqueler sous ses doigts. Shoto activa sa glace pour tenter d'apaiser la morsure du feu sur son jumeau.

-Tu vas te tuer ! Cria Shoto.

-Je suis plus fort que toi.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne peux pas te perdre une seconde fois, Yuki ! Je te jure que tu pourra retourner à la maison, avec papa, maman, Touya, Fuyumi et Natsuo. Tu te souviens ?

La voix de Shoto n'était plus qu'un murmure qui n'était destiné qu'à Yuki. Il avait mal. Son côté droit ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, ces températures n'étaient pas pour lui. Il voyait flou et des tâches noires envahirent sa vision. Il allait sombrer.

Ses jambes cédèrent les premières et il tomba à genoux. Ryuki tomba lui aussi et contre toute attente, il passa un bras dans le dos de son jumeau.

-Ryu... soufflât-il.

Leurs larmes s'évaporèrent, ne restèrent que leurs cris de souffrances. L'esprit de Yuki avait survécu dans ce corps. L'esprit de Yuki avait tout encaissé et maintenant, se relevait.

-Éteins tes flammes, Yuki.

-Se sont les tiennes.

-On s'en fiche !

-J'aimerai te les rendre... J'aimerai qu'on redevienne comme avant.

Les sanglots de Yuki s'entendaient dans sa voix.

-Moi aussi.

Malgré tout ce que disait Dabi, Shoto, ce n'était pas lui. Shoto n'était qu'une création monstrueuse et Shoto était contre nature. Shoto n'était qu'un nom de code, tout comme Ryuki. Ils étaient et seront toujours Ryu et Yuki Todoroki, les jumeaux disparus de Endeavor.

Ils entendirent des coups de feu. Dabi devait encore se battre. Ryu pria pour qu'il réussisse à tuer le Chauve, pour que ce cauchemars prenne fin et qu'il puisse emmener Yuki en sécurité. Il savait que Endeavor saura prendre soin de lui. Et le temps venu, peut-être que Yuki deviendra un héro.

-Je t'aime... souffla Yuki.

Les flammes perdirent de leur intensité. Ryu activa la glace pour refroidir le corps de son jumeau. Il savait que créer un point froid dans un air aussi chaud n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Yuki avait souffert. Ryu aussi d'ailleurs, il avait la peau craquelée et sèche, ses lèvres étaient en sang et ses yeux tout secs. Sans compter la douleur à sa tête et le tournis. Son cerveau n'avait pas apprécié une telle chaleur. Et son côté droit avait encore plus souffert. Heureusement ce n'était pas là que...

Oh !

Yuki s'effondra. Les flammes s'éteignirent. Le corps de Yuki était parsemé de brûlures et sa peau était sèche, comme celle de Ryu.

-Yuki... l'appela son frère. Yuki ?

Ryu se pencha et posa son oreille sur le côté gauche de Yuki, son côté glacé. C'était là que se trouvait son cœur. Contrairement à Ryu, son cœur se trouvait dans la partir froide son corps, il n'était pas protégé contre la chaleur excessive, il n'était pas ignifuge.

Et son cœur ne battait plus.

-Yuki ! Dabi, à l'aide ! Yuki va mourir ! Dabi !

Il ne réalisa qu'à ce moment que la rue où ils se trouvaient était envahie par des héros et des policiers. Évidement, un feu d'une telle intensité avait ramené du monde. Des pompiers étaient là. Shoto remarqua enfin les dégâts : le sol avait fondu sur plus de dix centimètres, les vitres des immeubles alentours avaient éclatés et il y avait du verre à moitié fondu sur tout le sol. Les murs avaient une teinte noire.

Dabi se tenait dans la lumière des phares des voitures de police (aux pneus éclaté par ailleurs). Il y avait du sang sur ses mains et sur son couteau. Et à quelques mètres, une cadavre calcinée. Il avait tué le Chauve. Il avait tué son père.

Les policiers braquaient leurs armes sur les deux garçons. Parmi les nombreux héros présents, tous interloqués par ce qu'ils avaient vus, se trouvait Endeavor. Il regardait les deux garçons aux cheveux bicolores avec incompréhension.

-Dabi ! Il va mourir !

Dabi ne pouvait pas bouger. S'il le faisait, les policiers risquaient de l'abattre sur le champs. Après tout, il faisait partit de l'alliance des vilains et de l'escadron génésis. C'était lui avait enlevé Bakugo à la barbe de ses amis.

-A l'aide !

Comment fait-on un massage cardiaque ? Comment on réanime quelqu'un ? Ryu paniquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il regarda Endeavor.

-Aide-nous !

Il fallait qu'il les sauve maintenant. Il fallait qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire dix ans plus tôt.

-Gamin ! Lança un policier. Recule et mets les mains en l'air !

-Non, il va mourir si je le laisse.

-Une équipe va intervenir. Éloignes-toi !

À contre cœur, Ryu se leva et s'éloigna un pas. Il leva les mains en l'air. Il en avait oublié sa blessure au ventre qui saignait pourtant. Sa souffrance était tout autre. Perdre Ryuki, c'était perdre Yuki et les derniers fragments de Ryu. C'était perdre bien plus que son jumeau. Ce ne serai même pas supportable.

Dabi voyait le masque de désespoir de son amant. Ce visage était insupportable à regarder. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et lui dire que ça allait aller ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de fuir. Appeler Black Mist ? Mais se montrerait-il dans ces conditions ? Dommage que All for One ait été capturé, son alter de téléportation aurait été parfait. Et il n'aurait pas laissé Dabi et Shoto dans cette galère, c'était lui même qui les avait guidé vers la ligue après tout.

-Un petit coup de main, Black Mist ? Demanda Dabi en regardant le ciel.

Au dessus d'eux, des hélicoptères de journalistes qui ne manquaient pas une miette de cette scène improbable.

Dabi écarquilla les yeux en voyant le portail sombre de Black Mist s'ouvrir juste derrière Shoto. Pas une seconde à perdre ! Il se retourna et couru vers son amant qui avait toujours le regarda fixé sur les urgentistes qui tentaient de réanimer Ryuki.

-Arrêtes-toi ! Cria un Policier.

Edge Shot se plaça entre Dabi et Shoto. Il étendit son bras pour tenter d'arrêter Dabi mais ce dernier projeta ses flammes. Dabi ne sentit même pas la balle traverser sa cheville. Il prit le bras de Shoto et l'entraîna dans le portail.

-Non ! Dabi, non ! Laisses-moi !

Le portail se referma derrière eux.

-Mais c'est quoi ce merdier que vous avez foutu ? Demanda Shigaraki.

La télévision était allumée. Shoto releva la tête, déboussolé. Il vit alors sur les écrans ce qu'il redoutait. Les urgentistes se relevèrent, impuissants. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à sauver le garçon.

Shoto éclata en sanglot. Il sentait la douleur de la perte de sa moitié. Une part de son âme, son miroir, son jumeau. Dabi le prit dans ses bras.

Le sol se gela, la glace de Yuki.

-Yuki est mort, sanglotait Shoto.

Il serra la veste de Dabi. Il cria toute sa peine, toute sa douleur. Qui était responsable de cela ? Pourquoi Yuki était-il mort ? Pourquoi était-il devenu Ryuki ? Tant de questions sans réponses pour Shoto.

Exceptée une. Le responsable, il lui fallait en fallait un et lui, il le connaissait. Une personne qui avait échoué à par deux fois à les sauver. C'était Endeavor le coupable. La douleur de Shoto se changea en une haine profonde.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi, pour qui et contre qui il allait se battre. Ses yeux reflétèrent une haine si intense qu'elle fit même frémir Shigaraki. La glace sur le sol cessa de se propager. Dabi lui même ne reconnaissait pas ce visage gorgé de colère.

Ce visage... cette haine, cette colère... Ce n'était ni Shoto ni Ryu qui se tenait devant lui. C'était Yuki. Ça avait toujours été Yuki le plus courageux des deux jumeaux, celui qui rassurait l'autre.

Maintenant, le jumeau restant, le survivant, avait un but. Il savait pourquoi il devait se battre, la raison pour laquelle il respirait. Les scientifiques voulait un monstre ? Et bien le voilà.

C'était aujourd'hui que leur nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

 _*En fait, 2007,5 jours mais on est pas au jour près. J'ai dit 1999 pour que ça sonne mieux parce que 2007 jours c'est pas joli, voilà._

 **J'espère que cette fin et cette fic dans sa globalité vous aura plu. persos, je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, suivis, aimé et commenté. ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bisous !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
